Bigger Than Us - A GMW Fic
by The Rising Phoenix
Summary: Chap. #13 is up! Warnings inside apply! First GMW story, Based off the 2nd to last scene in "Girl meet's Rileytown." We know some of what Riley and her friends felt, but as the episode is only 30 minutes, it screamed for an expansion. Told from many points of view. Please Review! Rated T to be safe! (Also inspired by Lifetime's "Odd Girl Out," and a Family Matters episode).
1. Chapter 1 - Maya

_( **A/N:** Hello Everyone! Welcome to my first Girl Meets World Fanfic! As I said in the Summary, 30 minutes just was *not* enough for this episode, so I decided it needed a nice sizable expansion! I know, I know, I need to finish **Open Wounds** at some point too...I'll get there don't worry. You'll have another chapter hopefully by November)._

 _I sadly own nothing with the exception of the expansion of the storyline and everyone's thought process/dialogue that has not yet been written by Michael Jacobs/April Kelly & Co. respectively...Additionally, I was inspired by "Odd Girl Out" which is a short book series, but I came across it thanks to a Lifetime movie, starring Alexa Vega. I don't own that either. Any coincidence is purely that. No wrongdoing or infringement is intended whatsoever!_

 _Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story! Remember, this my first attempt at writing these characters, but I hope I did well in getting inside of their heads. Thanks for reading, and please review! ~The Rising Phoenix~)_

 **Chapter #1** \- Maya

"Look Riley, the farther away she goes, the smaller she gets."

I smiled as I wrapped my arm around Riley's shoulders.

I knew that while this was a win for the current battle, something told me we were far from finished dealing with Riley's bully.

I tried to push the negative thoughts from my mind, instead attempting to focus on hope, and giving that back to Riley.

Later, after ice-creaming her back (I love how obliviously observant she can be), she, Lucas, Farkle, and Zay all went their separate ways.

I decided to hang back, waiting for my mom to finish her shift. Now that she was working at _Topanga's_ , she was making a good chunk more of money than at the _Night Hawk Diner_. While the increase was great, we were still, somehow only just getting by...

I've offered to take up a few shifts myself, just to give her a break, but she says school was my job and every time I tried to talk to Riley's mom, she would cut me off because my mom already spoke with her. Mrs. Matthews kept stating I had to wait two more years, when I was 16 to start working.

But working with Geralyn really helped me learn about work ethic…Well that and watching my mom work her butt off of course.

Pretty much it was a closed door. Oh well…

As I sat with my latte, I glanced around thinking of nothing in particular; just relaxing.

I took in the sounds, scents, and considered what I'd draw next.

'... _I'll put my foot in your stupid, happy face_.' Riley's crying voice suddenly invaded my ears from earlier the previous day.

This was so far from over...

Even I'm not sure at what severity this could get; all I knew was that we were tiptoeing there rather quickly...

How could someone not only bully Riley, but t _hreaten_ her _**physically**_? What did she ever do to anyone?

I knew this was bigger than any of us.

And, while I'm glad Mr. and Mrs. Matthews let us handle this and help Riley on our own, with the understanding that we would go to them if we couldn't...I think the fact that she was physically threatened is definite cause for concern...

We learned how to deal with a bully ourselves, but this is a larger issue…

All I could feel other than pain as Riley bawled her eyes out, was unabashed anger.

And that scared me.

After Mom and I got home, I did my Art homework, my History homework, and my English homework. I would do my math and science tomorrow with Riley.

Mr. Matthews and Harper knew, and always believed in me, even so far at what felt like my worst. I will forever be grateful to them, and am still interested in becoming a teacher...Potentially art, perhaps–?

' _Maya! Snap out of it! You're 14, and don't even like school that much_.'

I shook my head out of the "potential" fog, and decided to check in on Riley. After sending her a text, I received one back a moment or two later, saying she was okay and that both Farkle, Lucas, and even Zay had checked in with her too.

I smiled, and sent a heart emoticon, as she said she was going to bed.

I laid on my bed after getting into my pajama's, placing my phone on a small set of books on my headboard to let it charge during the night.

As I proceeded to get comfy, Riley's words, the tears in her eyes, the fear and pain in her voice filled my head once again.

I had to save my best friend...Especially since this bully has been at it for a few weeks, and who even knows if this stunt of showing the whole school her "Riley Awards" so the bully wouldn't, would even work?

I didn't dare tell Riles that though.

My Little Plant doesn't need to wilt at a time of such growth.

I eventually fell asleep, hoping I could save her even a fraction of the numerous times she's saved me…


	2. Chapter 2 - Riley & Maya

_(_ _ **A/N**_ _: Wow! Thank you so very much to all of you who reviewed, followed, and favorite this story, just with chapter 1 alone! I'm humbled as always! Please keep reviewing. Here is Chapter #2 – It's a long one, and I hope you enjoy it. ~TRP~)_

 **Chapter #2** – Riley/Maya

Monday Morning

Hearing my alarm, I reached over to shut it off.

Waking up, slowly but surely, I felt better than I did in all of the last few weeks.

My friends really helped me, and though I still don't like dragging them into it, I know they will support me, just as I do them.

Showering, and changing into my outfit for the day, I picked up my phone after slinging my backpack on my shoulder before leaving my room for breakfast. I hesitated before looking at it. I usually check it to see if Maya was on her way or running late.

' _1 New Message – Blocked/Unknown'_ according to my text alert.

I sigh, knowing it's her.

" _Just because you beat me to the punch, doesn't mean you've won. Wipe that weird little smile off your face – you look better without it_. _You think by simply asking me to stop, will work? Or better yet, even_ thanking m _e?! You're not going to get rid of me that easily._ **Pathetic** _! That's all you'll_ **ever** _be_! '

 _Ouch_! Okay, that hurt a lot. I physically flinched at her words.

Something told me to keep all of these texts, so I did, and continued to do so.

Shaking my head, not wanting to shed a tear this early, I thought of what my Uncle Eric said about friendship, and what my dad said; that we're all going through changes – both similar to each other, and different from one another.

I then made a distinct and conscious effort to ignore that rather scathing text..

Walking into the living room, I put my backpack and phone on the couch, and accepted the ringing buzzer, as I knew Maya was here and on her way up.

Mom served juice and oatmeal, I smiled. She noticed my mood improving (at least for now). And I was happy to be happy – to be me again.

I wondered though, how much longer would it last...?

Maya came in, and our typical routine of eating, then taking the subway to school together was like any other day.

I didn't tell anyone that, even though I felt better, part of me still didn't want to go to school...

Arriving at our school, Maya and I stopped by our lockers.

Opening mine, and putting my afternoon books inside, I noticed a note.

I glanced up. Maya had already shut her locker and was texting to see where our friends were.

I skimmed the note very quickly.

" _Why are you so HAPPY all the time? You're not perfect, so stop acting like it_."

Maybe this was from Friday? I glanced in the corners of the note – nope, it had today's date. I sighed, desperately not wanting to let this affect my mood and trying to forget this morning's text. Tucking the note back into my looker, and tucking my hair behind my ear, I closed the door, stood next to Maya and waited for Lucas and Farkle before class.

I just...feel like I'm more scared now than I was in the past three weeks. And I don't know why.

My friends are already involved. But I can't tell them this – that it's still happening. Friday was supposed to stop it.

' _I can handle this on my own now. There's no threat to expose me. My friends, and I love them for it, don't have to protect me_.' I told myself.

Feeling my phone vibrate, thinking it was Maya, or one of the guys group texting, I took it out and read the message.

' _Finished falling from that pedestal yet? You think you're so perfect, even though you're so weird and klutzy. Somehow, you've gotten a number of people to think you're perfect; and popular even. But you're NOT! I know that, and many others do too. It's those who do think you're perfect that I'll try and show the truth to – The Real Riley Matthews…I can't wait to find out what they_ _ **really**_ _think of you. You only_ _think_ _you're popular. You're 'friends' only tolerate you because they feel bad for you. They don't even like you; trust me; these 'friendships you only_ _ **think**_ _you have won't last much longer if I have anything to say about it..._.'

I shook my head quickly to hold back the tears that threatened to flood forward. I think this was the most hurtful text yet. It not only touched on what I was insecure about, but now definitely brought my friends into this.

The decision has been made.

I need to protect my friends so they don't get hurt.

I wanted to go back to ignoring all of this before I took out my pain on Maya last week; the texts, the words, all of it. I hoped it would go away on it's own with my bully getting bored...

The first two weeks of that proved to be an epic failure...

Could they be jealous, like Billy was? Farkle had friends, and that was something Billy wanted…Well, the ease of having friends without having to be on a team or anything...

Could my typical easy-going disposition be something the bully envied?

It's really not hard to be nice to people...

Sure we all go through our moments of not wanting to, and of course being shy and everything (and if we aren't socially anxious), but overall, it's a pretty easy thing to do…

You get what you give, what goes around comes around, and spreading good vibes, ripples, and karma are good things.

" _Do Good_." - That's what my dad's teacher Mr. Feeny ( _Fee-nay_!) had said to him before he, my mom, my Uncle Eric, and Uncle Shawn all went to New York from Philadelphia.

So how, or why is it backfiring suddenly?

As the four of us entered my dad's class, we sat in our usual spots.

I smiled to myself, wondering if Farkle would ever find out what happened in Belgium in 1831.

My guess, by the look on my dad's face was not today.

As the bell rang, Dad began to speak.

"We knew that there is a world outside of ourselves. People come and go. Many who love you though, such as your family and friends tend to stay in your orbit; tend to encircle around you, as you do them...But do good things happen only to good people? What about bad things? Do good things happen to bad people, as well as bad?"

"Lucas?" My dad called, as Lucas raised his hand.

"Yes. I know bad things happen to good people. I've seen it – more than once." He glanced at Farkle and myself.

"Farkle?"

"Good things also happen to good people. – I've seen that myself too." Farkle looked at Maya, then Lucas, then myself.

"Maya?" my dad asked, even though she did not raise her hand. "What do you think?"

Maya gave it some thought. "It's obviously true both good and bad things happen to good people. I mean, look at you and Harper." She recalled, looking at my dad and referring to our English teacher.

"Do you have an opinion on the other side of the coin?"

Maya sighed. "I don't know...While I don't consider myself 'bad,' or even "Texas Ranger Rick' behind me, I don't know if good things can happen to 'bad' people...Can they?"

"Well, while the word 'bad' and its definition really haven't changed in many years, it is more of what someone believes to be bad, or a bad quality or action in or of someone else."

"But, there are laws that help society govern what is good and bad, right or wrong." I said, finally speaking.

"Exactly. But what of the rules you have at home, or in school? What happens when you don't listen to those rules?"

"You get grounded." Maya says.

"But aren't there exceptions to some rules?" Lucas asks.

We all turn to look at him.

"What? I just mean in general."

"Yes, Mr. Friar, there are exceptions in cases of emergency, or injury, and a whole other list that we could probably spend tomorrow on..."

The class groans in unison.

"Oh relax!" my dad assures.

"I'm dividing you up in groups of four. Within the realm of home and school rules:

Maya, Darby, Sarah, and Jade...find a rule that you typically follow that there is an exception to breaking it should you need. They all have to be different. Then, find out if good things can happen to bad people, why, circumstances, etc.)

Lucas, Yindra, Wyatt, and Jeffrey...Find out if bad things really do happen to bad people, and what leads up to it.

Farkle, Haley, Nate, and Zay...You're assignment is the same, except you need to find out if good things happen to good people, and why, etc.

Riley, Yogi, Dave, and Clarissa…You are to observe everyone around you; take notice, be present. Write down what you see, what you notice, do you think a person is good, not good, and why? What gives you these reasons?

Everything is due in two weeks, so you have ample time to do this. And in order to prepare, your homework for all of you tonight is to write your thoughts on _why_ good and bad things both happen to both good people and those we see as 'bad.' Try to add something from your own life if you can. And don't worry; I will be the only one reading these. I want to hear you, all of you." my dad said, as the bell rang for our next class.

"And remember!" Cory called before the students could leave.

"People Change." He finished, as he let us go.

"And People Change People." Added Darby.

Cory gave an approving nod towards Darby, as she headed out the back door.

"Maya, can you stay a minute?" My dad asked.

I stopped, looking at my dad.

"Riley, outside please."

"But-"

"It's okay, Riles. I'll be right there." Maya assured me, giving me a smile.

I gave them both a wary glance, as I went out into the hallway to wait. Lucas and Farkle stayed with me.

I didn't notice Maya glanced around to see if I was in earshot (I was by my locker).

(Maya's POV)

"Maya, how's Riley? She said she was better, but..." Mr. Matthews asked quietly.

I sighed. "She's...okay. Better than she has been yes. But she hasn't mentioned it at all, not yet anyway. Don't worry, I'll still keep an eye on her for you."

Her dad smiled. "Thank you. And you? How are you doing with it?

I felt my lips tighten into a thin line..."I hate that it happened to her, sir. She doesn't deserve it! I was hurt at first that she didn't tell me, directly, but thanks to Farkle, I realized she couldn't, but in her own Riley-way she was trying...She wants to protect us, sir. All of us. Lucas and Farkle are right – she's the first one to jump in with both feet when helping any of us...Yet she takes her own stuff by herself...Why is that? She knows we care about her and love her."

Mr. Matthews gave a soft smile. "I'm not sure whether she gets that from me, her mom, or Shawn quite frankly."

"You and Shawn," I said with a smile, which he returned. It was so much fun to tease him sometimes. I'm happy that he can take a joke.

"Well, thanks for your time Maya." Mr. Matthews said, concluding the conversation.

I was ready to leave, but I hesitated.

"Maya? What's wrong?"

I glanced at the doorway, considering closing it. I wasn't sure if Riley would notice enough to call me out on it, and not wanting to take that chance, I nodded my head towards the closed back door; hoping Mr. Matthews would pick up my hint of moving from his desk.

He watched me as we walked. I saw the concern in his eyes, as he saw the debate in mine.

"Maya? What happened?"

I took a deep breath before starting.

"When-When Riley ice-creamed me last week, and Farkle helped me figure out she was being bullied, she and I sat in her bay window and resolved the conflict between us. When I asked her if she was fine, she said yes, but I could tell she wasn't."

Riley's father, a father to me in his own way watched patiently as I closed my eyes tightly. Opening them again, I was trying to hold back tears. This hurt the most, to not only hear, but now repeat it.

Was I even doing the right thing, I constantly wondered.

I was able to hold back the tears, but my voice gave me away.

"I mentioned Rileytown, and it's like she went into another world, a trance even between her and her bully,.."

He put his hand on my shoulder in comfort and encouragement.

"Mr. Matthews...someone threatened to physically hurt Riley..."

The emotions flashed in his eyes, and across his face – like one of my pallets of paint.

"Who was it, what did they say? Was it on school grounds?"

"I don't know who it was, when, or where either of them were at the time...I'm not even 100% Riley knows who it is...We only saw her shadow...They were wearing a hoodie. We only know it was a girl from her shoes."

"Maya, what did they say?" He asked again, his tone serious. I could tell that he was starting to get very frustrated, angry even.

I've seen him annoyed, frustrated even, but not angry. Not like this.

I smiled to myself. ' _Ever the protective father_ …'

I suddenly started pacing, how could I tell him what was actually said?

"The bully said she would kick Riley in the face if she didn't stop being herself..."

"Maya..." Mr. Matthews gave me a quick but comforting hug, as he also grabbed the

box of tissues.

"I didn't mean to betr–"

"No. Listen to me Maya, you did *not* betray Riley. If she has a problem with it, then she can be mad at me. I won't let her be angry at you for this. You did the right thing in telling me this."

"I'm not so sure..."

"Maya, someone threatened Riley physically. There's no telling if this person would come through on their threats to her, but I refuse to take that chance any longer. How long as Riley been dealing with this bully before last week?"

"A few weeks before that."

He took a deep breath and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Mr. Matthews?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Don't worry sir. Me, Farkle, Lucas, Zay even, probably Billy too if we ask him, have all got Riley's back. We're not going to let anything happen to her. We're like…her own personal bodyguards."

"Thank you Maya. While I certainly appreciate it, and know you will all do your best to protect Riley, in the right ways, it's not just the physical means that I worry about."

"You mean the text messages?"

"Yes. Cyber-bullying has put a whole new spin and depth to bullying that I was lucky enough not to experience growing up."

"It's scary" I admitted.

"Yes, it is. Especially because it happens faster than anyone can really keep up with in order to stop it."

"We'll do our best to protect Riles."

"I know you will, now go before Riley gets suspicious."

"Mr. Matthews?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks." I said seriously.

"For what?" He asked. I think he was legitimately perplexed for thanking him.

"While I know the first priority is Riley...I know you're looking out for me too, for me, for all of us. So, thanks."

His response was a smile, and a nod of his head. Words didn't need to e said.

"Oh, and one last thing?"

"Yes, Maya?"

"Can I, or rather all of us, get a late pass?

Mr. Mathews chuckled, writing two passes with our names on it, and got ready for his prep-period.

 _(_ _ **A/N**_ _: Thanks for reading! Please Review! ~TRP~)_


	3. Chapter 3 - Farkle

_(_ _ **A;N:**_ _Thank you once again for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! To one of my guest reviewers, thank you for the suggestion! I however took Lucas' reveal of how he was back in Texas a bit differently than you may have – but it is still appreciated! Rest assured, we will get to Lucas in Chapter #4! But for now, please enjoy Chapter #3, and please do not forget to review! Thanks again! ~TRP~_

 _PS- I again own no characters, or otherwise. And the special guest teacher belongs to Barbara Hall, respectively)._

 **Chapter 3** \- Farkle

We all waited for Maya to exit Mr. Matthews' class. Lucas was talking with Riley, as I quietly listened, but moreso I simply watched Riley.

Watched her to see if she was really okay, and I think I can speak for Lucas and Maya when I say that I know she wasn't.

Deep down inside, I knew she wasn't.

She was starting to feel like she was nothing.

Riley is one of the most emotionally intelligent people I know…

And I think it was safe to say she believed it more internally than I had when I dealt with Billy…

I think back to Billy...I only had to deal with him for a few days; a week tops.

Riley though...She had to deal with her bully for just about a month. 

Bullying is inexcusable, no matter the reason.  
There are more productive and constructive ways to resolve a conflict, or even deal with simple jealousy. 

Riley and I have science next, We are lab partners, so I will try and talk to her then. Maya and Lucas have Algebra.

After that, we all had English with Harper, Lunch, then we would split up again.

Arriving in science, we sat at the lab table and got out our notebooks, as our new science teacher Ms. Lischak gave us our daily prompt. Both Riley and I really liked her; she had just moved here from Arcadia, MD after teaching AP Chemistry. According to Riley's dad, she loved AP Chem., but realized that she was overworking herself. That and with the overall corruption of the town she was in, wanted a fresh start. So to New York City she came!

As we proceeded with our prompt, Riley's phone pinged, indicating she received a text.

"Ms. Matthews, what have I asked about cell phones in class?"

"I'm so sorry Ms. Lischak." Riley apologized, embarrassed. "I didn't realize i had it off of vibrate..." She flipped the switch to vibrate and put her phone back in her backpack, not bothering to look at what it said.

I hoped it was from Maya, but Riley's face gave me no indication if my hopes were correct.

Ms. Lischak gave Riley a disapproving glare, before letting it pass, as class began to hand in our mini-assignment.

I think this was legitimately the first time other than the whole Billy mess, that I was happy we got finished with our science lesson early. While it was no means easy – Ms. Lischak may not have been teaching AP Chem anymore, but she certainly ran all of her classes as if it were AP Chem. and expected the best from her students.

She let us idly chit-chat for a few minutes until he bell rang. This was my opportunity to really talk to Riley.

I just hope she would be receptive...I saw her check her phone.

"Hey Riley, is that Maya? Is she bored again?"

Riley glanced at me from the corner of her eye, and didn't reply.

"I'll take that as a no...What does it say Riley?" I asked as the phone rest in her lap.

She shook her head, as I saw tears beginning to form in her eyes. Somehow, she blinked them back and was okay, for now.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, as she rests her head on my shoulder – much like I see her do with Maya. I will be sure to give her a real hug once we get out of class – like she gave me when I was afraid to face Billy.

As the bell rang, and we left class, I gave Riley that hug that i knew she needed - even if she didn't realize it herself.

I thought back to my part of the assignment from History. Well, I already have 3 people to observe - why good things happen to good people. And my first person is Riley.

I slung my arm around her shoulders as we went into Harper's class.

Walking in, Maya and Lucas were already there, both staring at Riley and I for signs of well anything, happening to Riley.

Riley gave a soft smile to them, and sat down in front of me. Maya and Lucas both looked at me, and I gave them a grim look as if to say "it happened again," but unfortunately ( _What is with me!? - I feel like Maya liking Harper as a teacher! - I do not not like schoolwork_!)

But unfortunately (the timing), Harper began class.

 _(_ _ **A;N:**_ _Please Review! ~TRP~)_


	4. Chapter 4 - Lucas & Riley

_(_ _ **A/N**_ _: Hello everyone! Thank you again for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I am loving the response!_

 _Please bear with me for a rather extensive Author's Note…But I feel this is quite important…_

 _ **WARNING**_ _: This chapter is going to really start to get a bit more in-depth into Riley's thought processes It is kind of going to get deep rather fast (not so much dark, but the texts are going to start to get crueler). Hence the T rating for safety._

 _Please know that while this is fiction, I do not wish to underestimate the struggles of those victims of bullying – past or present, and unfortunately future. With that, I also hope this is, at least to a point both within the spectrum of Girl Meets World, and real life, a realistic telling…_

 _Again, I am taking liberties because it is fiction, but I also want to continue that real-life aspect._

 _For further chapters, I will allude to certain things, but not necessary directly imply address them by name. I don't wish to scare myself or others, or speak of something that I do not know too much about…_

 _Thank you in advance for your understanding, consideration, and (hopefully) continued reading! And now…Here's another update! I don't know if I'll be able to update next weekend, so this is also an extra long chapter; about 8 pages, rather than the typical 3-5. Please review! ~TRP~)_

 **Chapter #4** – Lucas  & Riley

Lucas' POV –

I saw the look Farkle gave Maya and I.

I didn't like it.

My protective instincts were high for Riley, but I had Mr. Matthews as a conscious in the back of my mind telling me to handle things the right way.

And I could.

And I wanted to.

But the fact that Riley was feeling horrible made me really want to just take care of everything for her.

I shook my head ever so quickly to get the thoughts out of my head and focus on what Harper was discussing.

We were reading The Odyssey; the epic poem by Homer, of Odysseus and his 10 year journey back to his home.

I glanced towards Riley...Maybe this was her journey...

After all, Mr. Matthews did talk about growth last week...Friendship, growth...Then?

I guess we'll have to wait and see...Like Mr. Matthews had suggested.

But could Riley's bully be compared to one of Odysseus' obstacles or struggles on his way home?

Was her bully jealous like Billy? Was she mysterious, yet got a bad rap like Boo Radley did in To Kill A Mockingbird?

Much like I'm sure Farkle was, I thought back to the assignment Riley's dad gave us. I had to figure out if bad things do happen to bad people...

I'm not sure if he did want us to analyze if and why bad things happen to the good or vice versa – I suppose that was more on Maya and Riley's topics, but still...I couldn't help but think of those two aspects more...

Probably because it was happening now - bad things happening to the good.

Harper's review question brought me back to the present discussion. "Why has Odysseus done what he did to the Cyclops?"

It took me a minute to refocus. Did she mean physically, or outsmarting him with telling him that his name was "Nobody."?

Luckily one of the other students, a girl named Alyssa I think, asked for me.

"Both."

I raised my hand.

"Lucas?"

"To survive – Woah."

"Lucas?" Harper asked, as my friends turned around and looked at me, confused.

"Oh, oops. Did I say that out loud? Sorry, just survival. Odysseus and his men just wanted to survive, nothing more."

"Have an epiphany there, Huckleberry?" May asked, glancing at me.

I looked at her, stared her straight in the eyes without saying a word. She smiled at first, but then I think the intensity of my gaze got to her, and I think she realizd I was thinking about iRiley.

"Oooohhhh" she shuttered, before turning back around, and glancing at Riley.

Riley seemed...detracted today. I think this'll be the first time Maya has to take notes for Riley...

Nah, Farkle's probably on that. Ha!

But my mind went back to Riley...

She's just trying to survive...

Trying to survive  
Trying...Survive

To Survive  
...Survive.

My own words kept echoing in my ears...

If she's just trying to survive this...How much worse has it possibly gotten that's Riley hadn't said?

I don't want to wait to see how much more Riley can handle...

I don't want her to break, there's no way...

But it was like a root canal to get Riley to talk about her bullying...

I've battled stuff before...But back in Texas...Well, my temper typically got the better of me, especially when it came to Zay, Asher, and Dylan.

And I feel he same way when it comes to Riley, Maya, and Farkle (and Zay too now that he's here).

' _The right way, Lucas_ ' Mr. Matthews' voice cuts into my stream of thought once again. 'The Right Way.'

Riley looked like she wanted to cry still, and from what Farkle silently said, she got another text…

I just wish Haroer would notice, send her out, and then I could follow her…

Riley's POV -

I tried desperately to listen to Harper's review on The Odyssey, but my head just kept going back to the text message that I knew I got…It was like Edgar Allen Poe's Tell Tale Heart and not because I lied about anything (like when I snuck out with Maya to NYU's freshman party so she could see my Uncle Josh). I just knew I had it waiting for me.

I had to figure out how to read it without the others following me…Maybe if I went to the bathroom…No, Maya might follow…

Could I wait until I got home?  
Well I could, but how many more would I get in the meantime?

Heck, I didn't even know what this one said and I'm already a mess over it.

Just a few more periods of class…I can do this…

I just knew it was going to be bad…My stomach churned like Charybdis, with riptides and roaring seas that Poseidon controlled….And I felt like a teeny bath toy smack in the middle of it all, barely hanging on…

…And yet, I thought back to Scout, and how the world could be so cruel, so unjust…

I feared this would never stop.

I wondered what the bully wanted so desperately in order _to_ get her to stop.

I'm not hungry for lunch that I know Geralyn worked so hard to make, even if it's good for the whole school…

Maybe I'll save it, or give it to Maya.  
I just want to go home and go to sleep.

And cry.

I just feel like crying.

All. The. Time.

How can one single person completely throw your self-esteem down the tubes, when you have way more people around you, who _do_ believe in you?

Just how does **_that_** work?

I know my friends are going to check up on me. I love them for it, but I really don't want it. I just want to take care of this on my own like I was doing before (my track record for that, and doing a decent job up until last week not withstanding).

I just want it to stop, to go away

I want to have hope again.

If this keeps up, I'm scared I never will…

How do I do this?

What if the bully is the only one to see the truth?

How do I just stop or start believing something, anything for that matter?

I quickly think of my dad's assignment, and that just makes me more queasy…

I'm done. I can't focus on Harper anymore…

I lay my head down on my desk, not caring who else notices.

"Riley? You okay?" I hear Harper ask.

The lights start to hurt my eyes. I'm just so tired.

I didn't lift my head. "I'm not feeling too good."

"Do you want a pass to the nurse?"  
' _Yes please!_ ' I think. Yeay, yeah, I know running won't solve anything, but if I can go home, maybe I'll be better apt at dealing with all of this tomorrow.

"Yes, thank you."  
"Can I take her?" I hear both Lucas and Maya pipe up at the same time.

"I'm only going to send one of you with her." Haper replied. Even in the darkness, I a just know Maya's aiming with the puppy eyes.

"Lucas, Please take Riley to the nurse, and return."

"Yes, thank you." He replied, as we both got up to get ready to go; with me grabbing my books and backpack.

"Thank you…And Maya?"  
"I know, I know…I need to be here…" She pouted.

"That's right, because we k _now_ you can do it, and we want you to prove that to yourself, as much we want you to prove it to us. "(We, referring to Harper herself, my dad, and the other teachers. (I noticed Harper said this more privately to Maya, as she leaned in closer to her as to not possibly embarrass her.

I turned my head away at that point.

I didn't hear Maya reply, but gathered she just nodded her head as she watched Lucas and I leave.

As Lucas escorted me to the nurses office, he started talking.

"Are you okay Riley?" I held onto his arm, letting him lead me to the nurse. I kept my eyes downcast; the floor being the only thing I can temporarily focus on without my eyes hurting further...

"Eh, not really. My stomach is upset, and the lights are bothering me."

"What did the bully say this time?"  
"What? No, I don't know." I said quickly, falling over my words.

"How did I know?" Lucas asked.  
I dared to look at him. He gave a half smile in response.

"I saw the look on both your, and Farkle's faces. You looked upset, and Farkle gave a look as if to say you got another message. So what did it say?"

"I don't know, I never actually read it."  
"So…would you mind reading it now?"  
"No, I don't want to."

"Can't you just delete it?"  
"What I don't know, won't hurt me? I could, but something is telling me to keep them. I don't know why, but it's just something I have to do."

We reached the Nurses' office. Lucas hesitated before we entered.

"Are you sure you don't' want to read it now, with me here? You won't be alone."

Lucas' POV –

"Thank you, Lucas, but yes. I'm sure." Riley replied, as she opened the door to the office.

I gave a small sigh, frustrated and followed behind her.

The nurse asked Riley some basic questions, and had her lay down.

I offered to get Mr. Matthews, but the nurse declined, saying I should go back to class, and would talk to Riley's' dad herself.

I gave one last look at Riley, saying I would take notes for her, as she rolled on her side, her back now facing towards me.

Before I left, I thought I heard a barely-there "thanks" come from her.

This was going to be a _very_ long day…Maybe even longer week.

Riley's POV –

For as much as I was glad Lucas offered to read my text with me, these were texts that I didn't want anyone seeing.

Once I knew he was gone, and the nurse was around the corner to let me sleep and on the phone with my dad, I took out my phone and glanced at the newest message.

" _Stop thinking you're so special. You're a failure! The only reason you're doing well, especially in history is because wittle Wiley's Daddy is the teacher…You'd_ **never** _survive in the real classrooms_!"

Ugh! Why did I read that? Lucas was right, I should have just ignored it…But what if it's important…What if my family or friends are in some kind of trouble because of her?

I just can't _not_ read them…

I willed my stomach to stop its waves. Luckily, the nurse also turned off the light above my head so help with my headache.

"Riley? Riley, wake up, honey." I heard my dad's voice, with him gently shaking me.

"What? Where am I?"  
"Nurses office. Lucas brought you in…Come on, I'm on my lunch, I'll take you home."

"What time is it?"  
"It's 6th period. You missed lunch, but the nurse said you were nauseas, with a headache."

"Yeah, I'm not hungry."

"Okay, come on. I'll drop you off, make you a sandwich, before returning."  
"You can't stay with me?" I asked. I'm not sure why I wanted my dad to stay...

"I'm sorry honey, but I've got 2 more classes to teach for Advanced Placement, and they have a test tomorrow."  
Dad ran his tests differently in the AP classes; it was a way to keep the students on their toes...

"Okay." I replied, disappointed.  
But I was happy to be going home.

I know further avoidance isn't necessarily the smartest or effective strategy.

True, I could only avoid my bully for so long, especially unil the next text message came along.

But it was working for me for the moment.

"Do you need any books form your locker" My dad asked.

I thought quickly of what other classes I had – at this point it was math, music, and study hall.

I nodded my head, as I went to my locker to grab my math book knowing we'd have homework. I'd ask Farkle later.

I saw the note from earlier, and made sure my dad did not. I placed it in my math book, and placed it in my backpack as I closed and locked my locker, and we headed home.

Being Dad, he did make a sandwich in case I wanted it later, and left a can of soup by the stove for me. He said he'll swing by the cafeteria to see if Geralyn has any leftovers in case that was more appealing.

Coming back from my room after putting my backpack down, I told Dad I loved him, as he went back to school.

I sat on the couch, contemplating what I should do next. Obviously, lay down was the first thing on the list, so I got comfy on the couch with some pillows and blankets.

Did I want to watch TV? Hmm, the show about two best friends going through their ups and downs in school and life were on the DVR…It was a classic my parents apparently used to watch. They even said it reminded them of themselves.

Or there was that newer-older show about the girl who spoke to God….

Or the medical show about a doctor out on Long Island…

My stomach reminded me I wasn't feeling good and my head decided to send a sharp pain to my forehead and over my eyes too…Maybe sleep was my best option.

My phone buzzing startled me just as I was about to fall into a heavy sleep.

" _Awww…Where did Riley go? Is she sick and needed her Daddy to take her home? Suck it up, be a big girl – You'll be fine! Oh, and I wouldn't miss school tomorrow – At All. You wouldn't want Farkle to take your place otherwise_..."

'Oh no…" I groaned out loud. Tears pooled in my eyes, but I did okay in holding them in.

Well I guess I know where I'll be tomorrow…No avoiding school for me…

I buried my head in the dark corner of the couch, and fell asleep.

 _(_ _ **A/N**_ _: Please Review! ~TRP~)_


	5. Chapter 5 - Monday Night

_(_ _ **A/N**_ _: What's this? Yet ANOTHER Chapter, already!? Yes, it is true, yet another chapter! Thank you again for the usual love. I'm actually posting so much, because it looks as if I'll be a bit out of commission for a few weeks. So while this poses to fall into Open Wounds, where I have chapters in the queue, and writer's block is preventing me from posting them – creating a long delay between chapters, this story I have all but finished minus one or two middle chapters. I may just expand as I go which is typically the process._

 _A few things before I go:_

 _ **This**_ _chapter specifically: Everything the characters write about, to me, in my opinion is what I feel_ _ **they**_ _might write about. Please know I do not wish, nor am I wanting to be controversial. It is simply how I think the characters would respond/react in writing to the specific assignments given to them._

 _Plus, it's all opinion anyway. Nothing more, nothing less, no one is right, no one is wrong. It just is._

Secondly, and **more importantly** :

 _ **WARNING**_ _:_ _ **Chapter SIX ($6) ON**_ _We are all but taking a headfirst DIVE into Riley's thought processes. It is going to get deeper and darker rather fast (Hence the T rating for safety)._

 _Please know that while this is fiction, I do not wish to underestimate the struggles of those victims of bullying – past, present, and unfortunately future. With that, I also hope this is, at least to a point both within the spectrum of Girl Meets World, and real life, a realistic telling…_

 _Again, I am taking liberties because it is fiction, but I also want to continue that real-life aspect._

 _For further chapters, I will allude to certain things, but not necessary directly imply or address them by name. I don't wish to scare myself or others, or speak of something that I do not know too much about…_

 _Thank you in advance for your understanding, consideration, and (hopefully) continued reading!_

 _Enjoy Chapter #5, and don't forget to review please! Thanks! ~TRP~)_

 **Chapter #5** – Monday Night

 _Riley's POV_ –

When I woke up, I realized how hungry I really was.

But at some point, I was moved from the couch to my room.

I looked at the clock: 8:30pm.

Wow, I must really have been tired…Or everything just got to me.

I dared to check my phone quickly. Luckily it was still in my pocket.

I saw a few texts from Maya, Lucas, and Farkle, all wondering if I was okay and feeling better.

I quickly sent a group text thanking them, and I slept the afternoon away but the nausea and migraine were feeling better.

I double-checked – good, no new texts from my bully.

I sighed in relief, before my stomach again protested, rather loudly this time.

"Okay, okay." I muttered to myself aloud. I made my way towards the kitchen; where my dad was at the table grading papers, Mom was on her laptop, and Auggie in his pajamas, saw me first.

"Riley! Can you tuck me in tonight?"

"Auggie, honey Riley just woke up…" Mom said.

"No, it's okay. I got this. Sure buddy, come on."

"I love Smiley-Riley!" Auggie said happily, as I escorted him to his room.

I read him his current favorite Goodnight Moon.

After tucking him in, and telling each other we loved them, I went back to sit with my parents.

"How are you feeling Riley?" Dad asked.

"Hungry."

"I would think so. Wasn't hungry for the sandwich huh?"

I shook my head. "I fell asleep shortly after you left."

"Well, if you don't want the turkey and cheese cold, I can grill it, or I made some pasta, and I think your dad said Geralyn made mac & cheese and hot dogs for lunch today."

I love Geralyn, but school café food at this hour of night did _not_ seem appealing.

"Pasta please."

"Coming right up." Dad said.

"How's your head?" Mom asked me.

"Better than earlier. I think the sleep helped."

"Did something happen to cause it? Is your bully still giving you problems, Riley?" Mm asked pointedly.

I was a horrible liar, even if I did manage to sneak out of the house once. I felt horrible, guilty…And I definitely didn't want to make it a habit…

But she dragged my dad into this already! I had to protect them! This felt like the only way…

"Only a little…I think its still just dealing with everything that was leading up to last Friday. I still feel bad for lashing out at Maya, even though we resolved that."

"Okay, but if continues I want you to come to your Dad or to me. If we have to, we'll at least try to get a no-contact order or restraining order for text messages if this keeps up. Is that understood?" Mom asked me in her lawyer voice.

"Yes Mom."

Dad came back to the table with my dinner just at the perfect time, so I could avoid (try to anyway) Mom's suspicious and longing look to see if I was telling the truth about how much it was continuing.

I'm rather surprised that I didn't really get much of anything over the weekend – perhaps it was my bully's idea to let me think my plan from last Friday had worked – well if that was her idea and plan, then hers worked on me.

I actually held out hope that the bullying would stop.

But now it felt like it was occurring more frequently.

It almost felt like once or twice a day instead of once to three times a week…

How did things go from bad to worse? They were supposed to get better, decrease this whole thing…

Instead it's backfired, and now those I love are coming into the text messages and I can't have that.

And it was only Monday!

After eating, and thanking my parents, I bid them goodnight, and went in my room to start my homework.

"...to write your thoughts on _why_ good and bad things both happen to both good people and those we see as 'bad.' Try to add something from your own life if you can. And don't worry; I will be the only one reading these. I want to hear you, all of you.…"

 _Many reasons go into why anything happens to anyone at any point in time.. This includes both good things and bad things; rather positive and negative. Among those factors can be situations both within and beyond a person's control, a person's perceptions of an event or occurrence, and what may be more important – how a person reactions to something…_

Riley wasn't the only one writing…

 _Maya's POV_ –

 _…How someone views what happens to them is a large part of what may influence them as a person…It's all about having hope. There are views that if someone doesn't expect anything, then they will not get hurt when life disappoints and doesn't follow through…But…if you have hope, it gives you something to look forward to; maybe even a happy feeling comes with it…It's like in Frank Miller's The Dark Knight, there was good and evil, yet it wasn't clear because good had to fight good. Both were on the same team, but Superman needed to change perspective and his understanding of the futuristic world from the past world that he knew all too well in order to acclimate and help Batman fight any new enemies they were facing…Batman needed to show him that the world wasn't what it once was for them, and give him some hope…Hope…personally, I don't know much of it very well…I'm still learning how to have, and hold on to it…Yo Matthews, Hope's da word of the day!..._

After rereading what I wrote, I also realized I had my topic for my assignment due in two weeks…

 _When is it okay to break the rules, other than in cases of emergency? Typically, those are the only instances. However, when you know something bad could happen to another person, is it okay then? Even though it's not definitive, the fact that it is a possibility to me means an adult should be told instead of a bunch of kids handling it on their own – even if that's the initial reaction._

 _While it is initially that simple, and black and white, the part where it comes back to the person in harms way; feeling like it was a betrayal is where the grey comes in. The person who told the secret is, on one hand, doing the right thing: trying to prevent something bad from happening – the second friend from being hurt. However, the first friend, as well as the second friend may feel that the first betrayed him/her because she told and was specifically asked not to. I think, though while the second friend; the one who the first is trying to protect, may be angry with the first for awhile; I hope both will see that if an adult wasn't brought into the mix, then something seriously bad could have happened to the person the physical threat was made to…_

 _Unfortunately, not logic, nor creativity makes this decision; the reasoning any easier… And it is hoped that all can be forgiven one day…_

 _Lucas' POV_ –

 _…How someone reacts to events, circumstances, or anything else is potentially more important than anything else. Some may say it is a personal choice in how to react to things; and for the most part I would agree. Typically there are two ways of reaction – positive/good, and negative/bad. With time and patience, I would hope the majority of society reacts positively, if not indifferent. But when under a lot of stress, typically reactions are rather quick, and tend to lean towards the negative. However, in the extreme cases where you're helping friends or family, and the reactions are knee-jerk; seemingly giving the person no time to actually think – that I feel can be where it gets murky. I am happy to say that I am working on that with my temper – the knee-jerk reaction to fight (or at least the wanting to fight) in order to solve certain issues…I think other factors include experiences (past and present), and one's faith in both themselves and those around him or her…_

 _Farkle's POV –_

 _…Anything happening to anyone is purely based on circumstances and how one both perceives and reacts. I am more inclined to say it is circumstance, however – perhaps even being in the right or wrong place at the right or wrong times respectively. This is because circumstances for the most part, are purely out of one's control, especially when other people are involved. But, if it is a situation in which someone can control, then, yes, they can be considered responsible for a consequence. Newton's Second Law of Motion states "for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction." I believe, the same can be said of actions, consequences, and being aware of any and all angles of a situation…_

 _(A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! ~TRP~)_


	6. Chapter 6 - Tuesday & Wednesday

_(A/N: Hello again! Well, we are here. Chapter #6. Strap in!_

 _Now, I fully understand if people choose not to read Riley's texts with her. You'll be able to figure out the general idea of it if you skip it._

 _The last thing I want to do is disturb my readers._

 _Same warning Applies:_

 _ **WARNING**_ _:_ _ **Chapter SIX (#6) ON**_ _We are all but taking a headfirst DIVE into Riley's thought processes. It is going to get deeper and darker rather fast (Hence the T rating for safety)_

 _Please know that while this is fiction, I do not wish to underestimate the struggles of those victims of bullying – past, present, and unfortunately future. With that, I also hope this is, at least to a point both within the spectrum of Girl Meets World, and real life, a realistic telling…_

 _Again, I am taking liberties because it is fiction, but I also want to continue that real-life aspect._

 _For further chapters, I will allude to certain things, but not necessary directly imply or address them by name. I don't wish to scare myself or others, or speak of something that I do not know too much about…_

 _Thank you in advance for your understanding, consideration, and (hopefully) continued reading!_

 _Now, if you are still here after all of that, please enjoy Chapter #6._

 _Apologies for any extra errors that I didn't catch. This will probably be the last chapter for a bit, but this will be continued, I promise!_

 _Please don't forget to review! Thanks! ~TRP~)_

 **Chapter #6** – Tuesday  & Wednesday

Tuesday –

Riley's POV –

I groaned as my alarm went off. I really just wanted to hit snooze half a dozen times, then turn the alarm off entirely.

But then I remembered my bully's words of not missing school at all today.

I sighed, as I began my morning routine.

I was not up for going to school anymore, but I didn't want Farkle to get bullied again…I just wanted the bully to stop. Period.

Just how much longer was this going to go on?

Maya's POV –

I walked into the Matthews' apartment after Riley buzzed me in. I noticed she sounded tired.

I promised her dad I'd keep an eye on her; we all would. I wonder if I can convince my mom to let me sleep over the rest of this week if needed…Eh, I'll give it today, maybe tomorrow, then see if I can camp out at Riley's for awhile – Personally until this entire bully things is finished – I don't' care how long it takes.

Sitting down, I eyed Riley carefully. Well, she seemed to have gotten some sleep las night, and I'm sure she slept after going home early yesterday…

"How are you feeling Riles?" I asked, as her mom put a plate of scrambled eggs, toast, sausage, and orange juice in front of us.

"Better, thanks." Riley replied.

"So girls, how are the projects coming along along?"

"Okay, I've only thought about it; I did the homework for today though." Riley said.

"Didn't do it. – Besides, you're breaking the "no talking about school before school hours" rule." I said, with a smile.

Mr. Matthews knew I had started it, per the wink and small smile he gave knowingly.

"That's not Teacher Cory, girls. That's Dad Cory. No talking of school before school starts does not apply here" Topanga said, with a smile of her own as she sat down next to Auggie on the other side of the table.

I glanced at the clock above and behind Mrs. Matthews' head.

"Riles, it's 7 o'clock! We better get going."

"Okay, bye Mom, Auggie. See you later Dad."

"Bye girls, have a great day!" Said Topanga

"Bye Riley, bye Maya!" Called auggie

"See you later girls!" Cory called back, as we grabbed our thigns and walked out the door.

We spent the walk to the subway in silence. When we entered underground, we said a quick hello to Evelyn Rand and officer Roger.

Finding seats upon entering the subway car, Riley placed her head on my shoulder.

"Aww, still not feeling well, Little Plant?" I asked.

"I just don't want to go to school."  
Maya felt my forehead with the back of her hand.

"Well, you feel a little warm, but if you need, we can go to the nurse later, okay?"

"Thanks Peaches."

"Anytime Pumpkin, anytime. Hey, is that bully still bothering you?"

Riley's POV –

I remained silent at first. We reached our stop for school, and once we reached the street level, Maya unfortunately didn't let the conversation drop like I was hoping.

"Riley?..." Maya asked in a more serious tone. Reaching the school building, I atook a deep breath before answering.

"I think it's just leftover from Friday…There was a note in my locker yesterday is all. I think it was preplanned because it had yesterday's date on it.

"Any more texts?" Maya asked as we reached our lockers.

I sighed. I had to protect them, the need to do so was overwhelming.

"Yes, but I haven't looked at it." Riley replied quickly.

Lucas and Farkle joined us, having already gotten to school.

"Riley, this can't keep happening…We have to tell your dad, or the principal." Maya said.

"About the texts, still?" Farkle asked.

"Yeah, and she got a note in her locker yesterday too." Maya said.

"Riley…" Lucas said sympathetically, yet frustrated.

' _I'm sorry, you guys. Forgive me…_ '

"Lucas, I took your advice. While I won't delete the texts, I didn't read yesterdays, no rill I read any more if they come in. I'm going to give this until Friday, so I can show a continuous pattern, then take it to my dad or the principal like Maya suggested."

"What about your mom?" Lucas asked.

"Huh? I asked, dumbfounded.

"Riley, can't she get a retraining order, or something like tht?" Farkle asked.

"But how, when we go to school with this person?" Maya asked.

"What about a…I don't' know, can there be a no-contact order for txts abd emaisl.? Lucas asked.

I sighed. "Guys…I don't know either, but my mom said if it continued then she'd look into it."

"Well it _is_ continuing." Maya said.

"It was left over from Friday still. Guys, we don't' even know if she/when she's actually writing the texts versus sending them." I pointed out, desperate to change the topic of conversation; more so to get them to give up.

The first bell indicating we had a few minutes to get to class rang.

:Look guys, it will be fine. Let's just go to class, it's like any other day from here on out."

They all gave me a look of " _While I don't believe that you're okay, we'll do this for you_.'

They all nodded as we all began the walk to Home-Economics class.

We had a decent sized class.

As we got to our table, the four of us put our backpacks down and started to tie our aprons around our waists.

I felt my phone vibrate.

' _It's always too early for this_ …' I thought.

I just wanted it to stop, and something told me that wasn't going to happen.

I moved my phone from my jeans to the pocket in my apron.

With Maya being called oce to speak with the teacher, from the look on Maya's face and the roll of her eyes, it probably had to do with applying herself, and Lucas and Farkle in the middle of a deep conversation about…I don't even remember, I glanced down at the message.

I wish I hadn't.

" _You think that if you get your Mommy involved that will stop me? Please. You don't know who I am, you can't track me, and are not going to get my number_."

I felt my stomach begin to churn, but did my best to will it away.

' _How am I going to do this_?' I wondered to myself.

I got so lost in thought…

"Riley? Riley…RILEY!"

I startled with a gasp, the teacher then gave me a wary look and those at my table looked at me in concern.

Thank goodness no one saw my phone on my lap. I was able to put it away before anyone noticed.

"Riley, are you alright?"

"Yes, fine Ma'am. I'm sorry, I got distracted

Well Pease try better now that you've rejoined us in focusing. Now, as I was saying I'll be pairing you all up…

The rest of the day came and went. Dad and Harper's class were okay.

It was lunch that was more difficult.

I was not hungry for, I don't even remember what was served – Taco's I think. But I decided milk would help my stomach so I sipped that, and played with my food, eating a small bite or two slowly so I would not give Janitor Harley an extra mess to clean if I was too far away from any trash can…

Unfortunately (and fortunately), my friends' noticed.

"Riley…Are you still sick from yesterday?" Lucas asked, carefully I noticed. I think he was worried he'd badger me.

"Yeah" I said. "I'm just taking it easy."

"Your parents wouldn't let you stay home?" Maya asked.

"They offered, but I felt I was better, well at least until now – no offense to Geralyn."

"What about going home gain?" Farkle asked.

My bully's words of retaliating against Farkle if I didn't show screamed in my ears again.

"No, I've already missed yesterday; I don't want it to look like I'm skipping out on the afternoon classes just because – even if I have a real reason." I replied.

"But you know I'll take notes, and the homework for you – like I did yesterday." Farkle reminded me.

"I know, thank you Farkle." I said with a small smile.

I looked down at my food, hoping the bell would ring sooner rather than later, so Farkle and I could go to Algebra.

I noticed all three of my friends gave me looks of concern and sympathy.

"Riles, I really think it's time you go to your mom, or at least first the Principal." Maya suggested.

After we were able to keep Harper as our Englsih teacher, it was clear Principal Yancey was fired. We had, so far a temporary Principal, but are due to get a new, permanent one within the next few weeks.

"Maya…What is he going to do? He's only temporary, and for how much longer? I don't think he has much authority…" I replied, pessimistic.

Maya gave a quick glare of disapproval at my reply; she clearly (and understandabley) did _not_ like my attitude with regards to her suggestion.

"He's the current acting principal Riely. Temporary or not, he's in charage right now. He's gotta be able to do something." Maya pressed.

"Maya's right, Riley." Farkle piped up.

I felt like I my chest was starting to tighten. This has been an ongoing symptom I chose nto to tell anyone. The panic attacks were slowly getting worse; but I'm at leas tglad th emotional outburst had already passed – at least that was step one.

I shook my head. "I know, but I'd really just…rather wait until we get a permanent principal. It's one less time I have to repeat myself with all of this."

"But, it's still happening. It needs to stop as soon as possible." Lucs reminded me.

"I'm aware, Lucas. And thank you, thank you all. But really, it's just residual from the last few weeks. It should die down soon."

I felt a dull ache in my body. I hated doing this. I knew so much better than honesyt was better.

But I had to protect them at all costs.

No matter the consequences to me.

I loved them too much to lost them; them, my parents,…

I palyed with my hair; pulling it up on a ponytail, putting git back down…I play with my hair when I'm nervous, or stresse.

I took out my compact mirror to lok at my face.

I'm not sure why…Perhaps I feel like I'd see the answer in my own eyes – the answer to all of this, howto solved it…

But, I didn't recognize the girl who looked back at me anymore.

I knew who I was, on the outside.

But on the inside?...

I tried looking at myself from different angles, but that held no answer.

My friends just glanced at me curiously,.

"What ya doin' honey?"

"I was hoping the answers would show up when I looked into the mirror…Nothing."

"Pumpkin you have the answers…You just have to use them." Maya said gently, as I closed my compact, and she hugged me.

As the guys had were throwing away their garbage, I hesitated, but asked Maya anyway.

"Peaches, do you think…Do you think I'll change?"

Maya giggled, but I could tell it was supportively. "In what way? We're always changing Riles."

Someone learned more from my dad than she knew….

"Like..well..physically?"

"Pumpkin, where did this come from?" All humor in her voice now gone.  
"I don't know…I just…feel like I'm going to be like this…Riley Super-Klutz all th e time. Will that ever change?"

"Riley, of course it will. Look at you! HYou made the cher team and for one thing, your coordination is better. You're growing up honey, we all are. We're still growing into our bodies, even if we may not grow in height anymore…You'll be just fine. I promise." May said, hugging me again.

I had a small smile on my face thanks to her.

Good, because I definitely need it.

But…I still wanted to cry, again. I hate being like this. It was insane.

As the bell to 6th period rang, we threw out our food, said goodbye to Geralyn, typically said hello to Janitor Harley (who we haven't seen lately come to think of it), and split up to go to Algebra and Science.

On my way to Algebra, I felt my phone vibrate, twice I think.

I'm not sure how much longer I can keep doing this, but I have to push forward!

I idn't look at my texts yet, for the rest of school day; which I'm glad about, because I was actually keeping to what Lucas had suggested, and what I said I would dod.

When I got home, however after dropping Maya off at _Topanga's_ , (she wanted to ask her mom for her input on the assignment we had due next Friday that Dad gave us), I found Mom starting an early dinner, and Auggie coloring. Dad wasn't home yet.

"Hi Mom, hi Auggie. How was your day?"

"Good sweetie, how was yours?" Mom asked.

"It was okay, nothing special. We did well on our science do-now's and math homework. Dad's and Haper's lessons were good. How about you, Auggie?"

"Hi Riley! It was good. I played with Ava, and Doy, and we learned a new game today!" Auggie said cheerfully.

"Oh, which one was that?" I asked, smiling. I lovedmy little bother; he always sknew how to put a smile on your face or make you feel better, even if you may not have been ready to feel better.

"Rock Paper, Scissors. But I like th oene they do on the show tha tmOmmy and Daddy watch – where they add Lizard Spock to the game!" He said with a bright smile.

Mom and I laughed. "Well, do you know how to play that one?"

"No." He said simply.

"Okay Augs, so why don't we just stick with the original three okay?"

"Can we play now?" Auggie asked, enthusiastically.

"Auggie, honey, let Riley settle in for a few minutes okay?" Mom asked.

I had already put my backpack down, but wanted to put it in my room, as was my routine.

Auggie said okay, and before going to my room I went up to my mother, and gave her a hug.

"What's cooking?" I asked, inhaling the wonderful scents.

"Sweet Potatoes, with spinach, and baked chicken and gravy."

"Sounds amazing…Can I request some freshly baked dinner rolls?"

"In the fridge." Mom replied with a smile.

I grabbed the tub from the fridge, and quickly prepared htem on a cookie sheet, leaving them on the side of the countertop for her. Finally going to my room put my backpack away; taking out the homework to do after dinner, I had a few minutes to myself…

I feel like my phone vibrated again, but couldn't be sure. I think my imagination was running wild again.

I sighed with frustration and the fear in my stomach churned.

Maybe I should really consider Lucas' suggestions; all of my friends suggestions really.

But the sheer, instinctual need to protect them over myself was much more powerful. There was no choice, I had not know what those texts sid, especially because they dragged my friends and parents into it.

I looked at the texts: ' _2 New Message – Blocked/Unknown'_

" _I saw you looking into your mirror…So shallow! Your face…Drastic changes need to be done…Would plastic surgery even help? You have Dumbo ears…My fist may help with your nose, but not even that miracle would work on you…Your body…if you eve grow into it…you're too fat...Just stop eating; looking at food makes you gain 5lbs on the spot…I don't get why I'm the only one who notices, or cares enough to even tell you."_

I felt so sick…What little I did eat today…I shook my head, attempting to let it pass.

And now with dinner? I know Mom made it all healthy. I guess no butter or marshmallows for me today (She made a little bit because she knew Dad, Auggie, and I had a sweet tooth). So much for the dinner rolls I wanted, no gravy, no skin on the chicken (that was the best part!)…

And naturally of course, my stomach started to rumble with hunger…

I maintained the vocal sobs my voice wanted to cry out with.

My tears weren't nearly as lucky.

I laid on my bed, with my face in the pillow, as I muffled my continuing sobs. I haven't even gotten to the second text yet…Should I wait until after dinner? No, I have homework to do!

Getting a small sense of composure, I looked at my phone again for the second test.

" _You know you're already awkward – at least you can admit it. But, what makes you think that'll change, if you even get anything worth looking at? You're hair is too long, your nose too big, eyes too big, too tall, and your clothes are…Just no. Do you, your mommy, or your brother pick out your clothes? And you're such a crybaby! At Every. Little. Thing. Water-Works! That gets old…How does anyone put up with you anymore?"_

Oh no! I exited out of the text messages after putting it in the folder I designated for this whole debacle, and tossed my phone away, where it landed at the foot of the bay window.

Returning to my position on my bed, I screamed into my pillows, hoping (and finding out_ that) it indeed was muffled enough so no one would hear.

The tears wouldn't stop but I had to try.

' _Maya is strong, I need to be more like her in this case…She cries sure, but not every 5 seconds_!' I told myself.

But, despite the tears, I needed to concentrate on my breathing; I needed to calm down or I'd never be able to go out to the kitchen for dinner. – The 3 items I would be eating…I wish I hadn't asked for the rolls…One of my favorites.

Thank goodness Mom had only just started cooking everything; even if the smells were already starting to form. I calculated that I had a good 15 minutes to focus on my breathing and hope to appear like my normal self (old self?) by the time Mom called me for dinner.

I heard my dad come home right after I went to my room. I heard him knock on my door, but I didn't choose to answer, pretending to be asleep.

I heard him poke his head in, then close the door with his footsteps retreating back towards the living room.

Cory's POV -

"Riley doing her homework already?" Topanga asked.

"She must have had an exhausting day, or her head or stomach still isn't 100% - she was asleep when I poked my head in. Should I wake her in 10 minutes for dinner?"

Topanga paused for a minute, glancing at the dinner rolls she had just placed in the oven.

She said. "No, let her sleep. She seemed tired whens she got home. How was work?"

"It was okay. The girls, Lucas, Farkle, and ay are doing well. Everyone else is doing well too. I'm excited for the projects they are all working on."

I thought about Riley a lot lately. As her father, I always worried about her (and Auggie too of course).

But within the past few weeks, especially the ne news that hse was being bullied…And as her teacher, having the strength to not let the lines of fatherhood and educator be blurred…Well, blurred too much.

I thought back to the time she tried out for Cheerleading. How, as he father, I didn't' want her to get hurt, or disappointed, but as her teacher wanting her to do her best, and never give up.

And now, how all I wanted to do was protect her, keep her safe…And as her teacher, happy she stood up to her bully, but wanting her to keep not letting the bully get to her…

As her father, I wanted ot handle everything; as her teacher knowing she needs to handle it on her own – and having no idea where to realy draw that important line.

I just hope she always knew that no matter in what capacity – teacher or father – that I would be there for her no matter what.

I also thought back to what Maya said yesterday; about how bad her bullying truly became…

I debated yet to tell Topanga this news – I need to talk to Riley as soon as she wakes up – or privately in class tomorrow. I need ot know if this is continuing.

Something tells me it is.

And as both her teacher, but more importantly her father, I'm scared.

Riley's POV –

I guess Mom and Dad let me sleep. They probably have a plate in the microwave for now until it's time to put I in the refrigerator.

Good. I was no longer hungry and so very self-conscious now…

Let's see what I'll do about my hair tomorrow.

I don't even care about my homework now, even though I know I have to do it….

I get up briefly to grab my phone and turn it off. But not before I sent a text to my friends saying that I was exhausted and going to bed early.

I turn to face the bay window and fall asleep for the majority of the night.

Wednesday –

I woke up about four AM. Now I was wide awake because I slept so much from last night.

I groggily shuffled out of bed, showered, and put on the necessary clothing along with a tank top and pair of shorts.

I brushed my ahir and played with it. I liked my ahir long; how it framed my face, but my bully's words decided to hit me once again.

I played with it more to see if I liked it pulled back (which I also did…But that too just made all the thigns wrong with my face stand out more…

I kept the strands of hair before my ears down, and bulled the rest back

I saw a length, about at my shoulders, if not a little shorter.

I had a curling iron, and scissors by me…

How tempting this was…

But how dead meat I would be when my parents saw…

' _No Riley! There's a better way to go about this! Ask your parents to get you a haircut! Anything else, but don't do it yourself!_ ' I yelled at myself.

I sighed, pulling my hair back for the day, and deciding to see what homework I had to do before school started.

The school day came and went. No texts fortunately for me.

Which pleased, yet unnerved me even more…

Dad tried to keep me after class to ask about the bullying, and I was happy to look him in the face and say they have stopped.

Okay so they stopped for today so far, and that was the truth! I hated doing this. I was going to cave very, very soon.

How is no one noticing!? Wait! Maybe that's why I've pretty much said things to everyone except my Mom – The Lawyer…

I'm a horrible daughter, a horrible friend, a horrible sister, student, cheerleader, niece, (niche – oh Uncle Eric), life-learner

I just needed to hold out a little bit longer.

I know there's not reasoning with an unreasonable person, but I still feel like I have to try…

I wish I knew why…

Maybe I swallowed too many flies?...Or was that spiders at night?

Whatever.

After I got home, Auggie asked me to play Pirates with him.

We hadn't played in quite some time, and I remembered how much furn he, Maya, and I had once I realized how much he was looking forward to playing with me that night last year.

I think Farkle would say I have an Elephant's Memory…I never seem to forget anything.

There are may days lately that I wish I could.

After playing until dinner, where I was happy to eat anything, and as much of it as I could (I managed not to eat during lunch again, claiming my stomach was still recovering), and today not caring about the text from yesterday, the food was extremely good.

I went in my room to do my homework for the night. About two hours in, my phone vibrated; While it was suspicious that my bully hadn't texted me, I really hoped she had decided to take an off day, or even better, was home from school! That way she had nothing to say to me all day.

I glanced at my phone eagerly, expecting it to be Maya.

And crashed hard back into my painful reality.

"1 _New Message – Blocked/Unknown'_

' _Ugh! WHY wont' she just LEAVE ME ALONE!? I haven't done ANYTHING to her! What does she want?_!' I asked myself.

Opening it, things were getting even worse.

" _Awww…Isn't that cute? "Big girl " Riley still plays pretend with her little brother...I bet you still watch Barney too_!"

Oh no…Not Auggie too! The clothing reference really didn't count to me, but this was definitely something that did – directly!

Wait, how did she even know I played with my brother this afternoon?

Did she, or was it just coincidence…How I hoped it was…

Well, my homework was done for the night (not really).

I squeezed my eyes shut.

Ever since yesterday I've also been keeping a close watch on Maya and how she deals…

" _Broken_ " her forehead said when we all helped Billy recognize he was jealous.

"When I own it, it doesn't hurt as bad." Was what she said…

And I've known that I'm insecure, but at what point does insecure, become cracked…then shattered? Not just broken..

I'm really starting to get scared especially because this bully is dragging now my little brother into this.

I can't let her retaliate to them verybally or physically, even if she's just contacting me.

The need to protect them is still myn umber one goal.

I fall asleep, hoping that whoever's homework I didn't finish (most likely Math) wouldn't' mind…


	7. Chapter 7 - Week Two - Monday

_(_ _ **A/N**_ _: Hello everyone! Thank you all for being patient! How I've missed updating! But I am back! Please do not forget to review!_

 _Please know the same warnings from Chapter #6 still apply for safety precautions._

 _Additionally I am sorry for the time jump. I didn't want to, but could not in good conscious, nor was I sure how to keep the story going day by day. So to preserve both the characters, myself as an author, and to my lovely readers and followers, I've made the decision to fast-forward time a bit._

 _Thank you for your understanding. Enjoy! ~TRP~)_

 **Chapter #7** – Week Two – Monday

Thinking back, I think Dad really didn't want to push me too hard, as much as I knew apart of him wanted to…

He trusted me that I would go to him if I needed.

And I did need to…

I was just too scared what the consequences would be from the bully if I did…

So, I couldn't.

What was it Harper said during The Odyssey? "You're stuck between a rock and a hard place – The rock was Scylla – the 6-headed monster living at the top of a dark cave and cliff, vs. Charybdis – the whirlpool of death with teeth."

Yeah, I was permanently there. If I could fit in one of my dresser drawers, or under my bed, or even had a space that was big enough for me to fit like my locker, I'd go there.

But since the "playing pretend" text, I hadn't gotten one! It was unnerving.

I still didn't mention that it was still going on earlier in the week, but I was slowly starting to be myself again. I loved it. I forgot how good it felt.

The panic attacks were lessening; I felt my mood and overall emotions were improving (minus the anxiety every time my phone vibrated), and I felt I was beginning to have fun again.

I forgot what that felt like; to have fun. And I enjoyed every second of it.

But now we were back to Monday. The start of a new week, and our projects were due on Friday in my Dad's class.

I really had to get going on it again. Other than what I had started last week, I really hadn't done a whole lot in it…

I felt horrible. Since when did I let my grades go down?

It was already lunch, and Dad said he needed to speak to me before I went home that day. He didn't look very happy.

Then my mind flashed to the undone homework over last week, and did I have a test in Science or Math? I don't even remember, but something tells me I did – Math probably, because Farkle and I hadn't received anything in Science.

Sure enough 6th period came, and I got a C on my exam. Ouch. The math teacher did look at me disapprovingly, but said nothing otherwise.

Maybe he hadn't spoken to my dad yet…which means I'll have to.

Any Grade lower than a B- (80), and we had to get our test signed by our parents. Depending on the teacher was what determined if we'd be able to receive a make-up or not. So far no one knew that this teacher's stance on Make-Up exams were.

Maybe I could ask him about it after class…

The class went without a review of the answers. The teacher said he'd discuss results privately if we wanted.

Farkle was ready to go. "I'll meet you in the hall, I've got to ask about something."

Farkle smiled, and said he'd wait outside.

Meting Farkle in the hall, we went to Art with Maya and Lucas.

Art came and went, and Dad was waiting for me as the bell to the end of our 8th period study hall rang to be dismissed.

I said goodbye to Maya, Farkle, and Lucas, who all said they would talk to me later. I missed the slight nod of my father's head giving them permission to do so.

He had said earlier that we were going to go home together because we also were going to pick up my mom to go to Auggie's soccer game after school.

"Riley…I received some disappointing news from your math teacher…Mind telling me what you think it might be?"

Go figure, I could lie about what was happening my life, but academics? I was my mother's daughter in this area…Neither of which made me feel any better.

I let my head hang in shame. "I didn't do very well on my last test…I got a C. I'll do better next time, Daddy, I promise!" And I meant that.

"Oh, I know you will. And it's not just the test grade that is concerning me Riley. Some of your other teachers have also come to me today and told me that you've been very distracted lately…Handing in homework late, if at all? Now, I know you weren't feeling well last week, but is there something else?

I am a horrible liar…Please just make me tell the truth! I don't' want to do this anymore, I really don't…

It's so easy, I can just stop. Tell him everything! He could fix this!

Mom could track…No, she can't…Nevermind that.

I was finally smart enough to leave my phone in my backpack; that way I would be able to concentrate more on my schoolwork. I heard it vibrate in my backpack before I answered my dad. He was too far away though to hear it.

I knew who it was…It was always her…

' _Okay Riley, just control your breathing_.' I told myself. ' _You're going to both have to get going any minute to pick up Mom, then go to Auggie's game_.'

I have no doubt this conversation will continue in the car before Auggie's game, I was being given the patient, yet determined paternal look of "I want an answer right now," from my Dad.

"I'm okay Dad. I promise, nothing is going on. I guess I've been distracted because Math was never my strong suit, so I'm bored. I don't mean to not pay attention…I'll ask Farkle for some help with it…"

My dad nodded, seemingly satisfied.

Wait, that was too easy.

"That explains Math, but what about the other subjects? Home Ecc for instance?"

"I wasn't feeling good."

"Again? Riley, that explains last week, but not today…"

It was true my head did feel horrible. I think it was the beginnings of a sinus infection…Ugh! Maya could come up with a better excuse.

Dad waited patiently again, while we started walking to the car. I could tell he still wanted an answer.

But for whatever reason, he gave me time to think of one.

But I did notice him glancing at me; perhaps my sinus infection was more prominent than I thought.

As we got to the car, and before opening the door, he felt my head.

"Hmm…You do seem a little warm, and above your eyes are a bit swollen. How are you sleeping, Riley?"

' _I'm not…Well, not well enough_ ' I told myself.

"I've been tired…I think I'm starting to stress out over the workload." This wasn't a lie. I think I was stressing most over his project due in four days, and well, the bully.

He sighed, as we had gotten into the car by that point, and he started driving out of the school parking lot.

"Look, Riley, if you're not getting enough sleep or need extra help in your classes, you know full well you can come to me, your mother, or anyone else. But you need to keep us updated sweetheart. Okay?...I feel like there's something you're not telling me."

I leaned my head against the backseat window (so Mom could sit in the front with Dad).

I closed my eyes so I wouldn't start to cry.

"I know, and I'm sorry that's how it feels. But I'm okay really. I'll do better, I'll go to bed earlier, study harder…"

"Riley, how are things socially?"

"What do you mean?"

"With your friends, and in general in school, how are you doing?"

I bit the inside of my cheek, and lip…

"They're okay. My friends are great, and aren't having any problems."

"And otherwise?"

I thought about me and Maya's experience with Geralyn, and how when we volunteered to help those few days, people we saw everyday didn't even know my name…

I shrugged. "I see them every day. Same names, faces…Nothing really changes. We'll say hi on occasion, but that's really it. Nothing new or special."

"And the bullying issue?"

I sighed. Would everyone please stop with this issue and leave me alone?!

"I told you Dad, it's fine."

"Riley?" Dad asked pointedly.

"Yeah?"

"You would come to me if you needed help with the bully, right?"

"Yes. Dad." Ugh! It was almost on autopilot, forget automatic.

He stared at me; into his own eyes through the rearview mirror, before I closed mine in mental exhaustion. (We had stopped at my Mom's office, and Dad then texted my Mom saying we were there).

I started to fall asleep, and before I knew it Mom had gotten in the car, and we were ready to head into the stands to cheer on Auggie.

I didn't get a chance to check my text messages until after I said goodnight to my family.

I need to stop this, seriously. It's not helping anyone, especially me.

The text read:

" _Welcome to my world, Riley. You might want to try it some time. It's very liberating, freeing…Fun even! Try it. Make yourself feel better. Go ahead. Take it out on Farkle or Lucas…You already got Maya. Try it. You know you want to…"_

Apparently the second one said:

" _By the way, if you want me to stop, my previous message just might be a way to do that…No guarantee's though…Ha-ha_!"

 _Farkle!_ My mind screamed. I couldn't let him get hurt, no way!

( _ **A/N** : Please Review! ~TRP~_)


	8. Chap 8 - The One Thing? Regrets and 's

**Chapter #8** – The One Thing? Regrets and Questions…

 _Cory's POV_ _–_

I worried greatly about Riley. That feeling in my head, and my stomach still nagging at me that Riley wasn't telling me everything.

As her teacher, I was upset with her when I learned about her test and homework, or lack thereof.

She's too much like her mother to let her grades fall like this.

But as her father, I noticed the tiredness in her eyes, the strain even.

Being her mother's daughter, she probably did put herself under too much stress, except academics did come fairly easily to her…

And now she was beginning to come down with something.

"Cory, what's wrong?" Topanga asked me, looking up from her computer, seeing the pensive look etched on y face.

"I'm worried about Riley. She's…not herself." It was the best way I could describe her right now.

"Is she still having trouble with that bully?"

"I think so, but I do not know for sure. She won't tell me anything, but now she's not handing in homework and she received a C on her last math test."

"Hmm…That's not like her, at all. I'll ask her about any bullying issues tomorrow when she gets home." Topanga said.

Topanga suddenly began typing furiously on her laptop.

"'Panga…What are you thinking?"

"Whatever this is, it needs to end. If Riley's being bullied and not willing to get help, we're going to do it for her – she's already learned from Farkle's experience, and her experience a few weeks ago…She doesn't need to handle this on her own anymore. We're stepping in and taking control of this."

"Honey…I don't think it's that easy…we don't even know who is bullying her, or how."

"The bully used text messages last time. I bet it's still happening that way."

"Topanga…We can't exactly read those messages without her permission…I don't want to invade her privacy."

"Cory, we're her parents. We can demand we see her phone, and her text messages. Or we can always cut off her texts, or even reroute her texts to our phones."

"No…I'm not sure I could stomach the texts she has to read, at least not directly to my phone. But I like the idea of cutting off her texts completely…Wait, she's connected to our accounts anyway. Can't we read her texts online?"

"Not from here. The messages themselves are not displayed, only that she receives and sends them. I'd have to probably get a court order of some kind…"

"So let's just do that."

"We may not be able to unless we can either provide evidence beyond a reasonable doubt, or –"

"Or give good reason? We aren't at trial. We're her parents Topanga, we're concerned for her; I'm not sorry, but that's good enough reason for me. Can't you get a family court judge, someone who you know will be sympathetic or something?"

This can't be the one thing my wife can't do…Of all the things…It's just not possible!

Topanga sighed, not having an answer.

"I'll do what I can Cory. But it may come down to taking Riley's' phone away, just to see what she's going through."

I scrubbed my face in frustration.

"I'll talk to the principal about holding an assembly within the next few days."

I was so lost at what to do.

How can I not be able to help my own child?

 _Riley's POV_ –

My mind kept racing. What do I do now? There's no way I'm going to bully Farkle, forget let my bully take it out on him if I don't go to school.

I don't want to bully anyone; and I've already taken things out on Maya…

I need an outlet and I don't know what…Maybe I can vent to Lucas? He wasn't a bully, but he did fight back in Texas…

So while he wouldn't know necessarily the intricacies of bullying, he might be able to handle my emotional roller coaster…

No, I can't. I have to do this by myself. There's no other option.

 _Tuesday_ –

 _Lucas' POV_ –

I'm at school early today, hopefully to catch Riley and Maya before school starts. (Although I know they leave about 7a).

I've contemplated for the past few days on whether to confront Riley or not.

I may have only fought back in Texas to protect Zay, Asher, and others, but I recognized when others were getting bullied, even moreso when it was reinforced with Farkle and Billy last year.

It's 7:10, and the girls should be here within the next 5 minutes. I begin to pace, contemplating my choice. This is more of a right way than going after Riley's bully blindly.

Farkle showed up. Filling him in, I asked him to wait out in the hall, hoping I can speak to Riley privately in the classroom.

Riley may be furious at me for this, but I can live with her anger. I have a feeling forgiveness will take hold afterwards at some point. That's just her nature.

As if on cue, 7:15, Riley and Maya arrive. Riley, her smile almost seems forced at first, but genuine when she sees Fsrkle and I. Maya meanwhile is watching her best friend with a keen eye. I can tell she can't take much more of this either.

It feels like everyone is on a short rope.

"Riley, can I talk to you for a few, alone please?" I ask.

Both Maya and Riley look at me cautiously. I look at Maya first; I barely see a nod of her head. She knows I'm done waiting, and while I wish I had more patience, this has gone on long enough.

Riley, on the other hand is more cautious, almost hesitant. But to keep up appearances, she agrees.

We go into her father's classroom.

"The bullying Riley. Is it still happening, yes or no?" I ask directly.

Riley blinks in shock. I do not think she expected me to confront her at all.

"No." She replies.

I thought I heard hesitation in her voice, and while it could have been the shock, I don't think she's being honest.

"Riley?" I question a little more intensely.

"Lucas it's fine."

"So yes it is?"  
"No, I didn't say that!"

"Then what? You've been off even since after you showed your bully Rileytown."

"So I've been more emotional lately! I am a girl after all."

I thought about that for a second, and internally grimaced.

"Not the point. If you need help dealing emotionally with what the bully has done, then you can always talk to me, Farkle, Maya, your parent…The guidance counselor or school psychologist. Riley, there are ways to deal with this."

I feel like I'm doing everything but begging. And for Riley, I will resort to that if I have to.

"Lucas, it's none of your business. Just leave me alone. I can handle my own emotions, thank you."

I think I just saw a hint of anger in her eyes. I've seen her frustrated; I've seen her protective.

I've never seen her angry.

I'm not saying she's not capable of anger…But Riley's not one to get angry, not easily anyway. Clearly this is the obvious hot-button issue.

"Why won't you let us help you?"

"It has nothing to do with that~"

"So you are being bullied still?"

"Lucas! No! Nothing is going on."

"Stop lying." I said softly, calmly.

I wish I had never said those words to her.

A flash of emotions: intense hurt, anger, betrayal, sadness, and a ton of others that I can't seem to identify played across her face.

As much as I didn't want her to react with any of them, I was hoping sadness or hurt – those I can deal with.

I didn't think I could deal with her anger.

And naturally, as Murphy's Law would have it, that's the one she reacted with.

I saw her brown eyes deepen in color. Her mouth becomes a thin line.

Is she shaking with anger?

' _Oh man, what did I just do?_ '…Even if I was right…

"Excuse me? Says the one who didn't tell me you fought in Texas and that's why you got expelled?

"Wait that was different, and you know it." I replied, one had nothing to do with the other.

"There is nothing going on and I don't need help. And now, I don't want it from you."

Riley tried to walk away, but I blocked her. I needed her to spill; she needed to get this out. She needed this more than I did.

We were both surprised, I'm not sure who was more surprised – I think her – at the surge of strength she possessed as she showed me backwards as she stormed out of the room. I braced my hands and arms behind me, so I did not crash into Mr. Matthews' desk.

I rubbed my temples in frustration, as I quickly followed her out.

"Riley – " I heard Maya and Farkle ask in concern, only to have her blow the m off and walk to another part of the school.

"Lucas, what happened?" Maya asked, debating on going after her.

I sighed in frustration. "Everything. I tried to confront her, and it went wrong."

"What was said? We've never seen her storm out like that…" Farkle said.

"I tried to get her to tell me the truth about if the bullying was continuing or not…And that she could go to any of us or an adult if she needed help."

"That wouldn't have set her off like that Lucas." Maya pointed out.

"I told her she was lying when she denied needing help or the bullying continuing." I replied softly.

"You should go after her Maya." Farkle said.

"No, not yet. She needs her space so she doesn't feel we're all against her." Maya replied, critically watching the direction Riley went.

"I'm sorry guys, I messed up."

"No you didn't, Lucas." Maya said.

"Yeah, you tried your best. We'll get to the bottom of this…somehow." Farkle replied.

Like clockwork, Riley came back for the first class, Art today.

Riley sat next to Maya on the other side of the room, with Farkle and I near the door.

Riley barely looked at me, and when she glanced in my direction because we were answering questions, she shot daggers at me.

Each one felt piercing, and then twisted as she just as quickly looked away.

I know I hurt her, so I understood her reasoning.

She remained silent throughout the period, while Ms. Cossal let us do our own thing today.

 _Riley's POV_ –

I didn't feel as betrayed nearly as much as I think Lucas thought I felt.

' _Well so much for trying to talk to him about it_.' I thought. My intent to talk to him after school was thrown out the window when he confronted me before Art.

I realized the only way to protect my friends would be to push them away.

I pushed Lucas away (a little), I just hope he takes the hint and leaves me be…

But now who will I have to hurt next, or further to achieve the same thing? Maya? Farkle? My parents?

Now in my dad's class, he originally was going to save this for before Christmas and New Years' break, but decided to teach it early.

It threw me into a contemplative state, how feelings can destroy growth and friendship.

And of course, in Harper's class, how both one's sense, and sensibility need to go hand in hand, and not have it be one or the other.

Worst of all, how what is to be the strongest of friendships can crumble to dust.

That terrified me the most.


	9. Chap 9 - SWL, 4D, How To Help

( _A/N: Hello! Thank you again for the fantastic reviews, and any new followers and anyone who has added my story/stories or myself as a favorite! Here is the next chapter! Please review. ~TRP~)_

 **Chapter #9** – Small White Lies, Four More Days, and How to Help.

 _Riley's POV_ –

The rest of Tuesday was okay. I didn't speak to Lucas the rest of the day. I could tell Farkle and Maya wanted to say something to me, but I gave them a look, indicating that I didn't want to discuss it.

Wednesday and Thursday were okay too. Dad had our grops meet to finish up any last minute work for our oral reports the next day.

At the end of the day Thursday, my three friends all but cornered me.

"Riley, look, we're really worried about you." Farkle started.

"What's going on?" Maya demanded.

Lucas didn't say a word, he didn't have to, he just stared into my eyes.

"I am _fine_!" I stressed. "Let this _go_ already. Nothing is happening."

' _Push them away. Push them away. Push them away. It's the only way they'll remain safe…_ ' I reminded myself.

For whatever reason, the bully had paused in her cyber-torture.

Of this I was grateful, but didn't hold my breath about it being finished completely.

I had a feeling the worst was yet to come.

"Guys? Is everything okay?" My dad asked.

"Dad! Great! I'm glad you're here!" I said, as I pushed my way through what could be considered a _Red Rover, Red Rover_ chain-link line by my friends. (According to my dad, that was a game he used to play during recess when he was a kid. Now it's banned because it's considered dangerous…I wish they would ban dodge-ball…)

My dad looked at me, confused for a second.

"I forgot to tell you, I have cheer practice in 5 minutes, so I'll be home late. Love you, see you guys later!" I called as I bee-lined it down the hallway towards the gym.

 _Maya's POV _ –

I narrowed my eyes in the direction Riley just disappeared from.

' _She did_ not _just do that!? What is up with her?!_ ' _my mind screamed._

Before I could move to follow her, Farkle spoke.

"Oh. I didn't realize baseball and soccer had cheerleaders."

"They don't." Lucas replied with a groan.

"Guys, in my room. Now please." Mr. Matthews ordered.

Mr. Matthews closed his classroom door, as we all took our usual seats.

"This needs to stop. Now. Riley's mom and I are getting involved."

"Mr. Matthews, with all due respect, I don't think you're going to get anything accomplished right before the weekend…." Lucas said.

' _Where was he going with this?_ ' I thought.

Whatever train of though t Lucas was on, Farkle seemed to pick up on it faster than I.

"I think Lucas is right, Sir. Give us until the end of the weekend." Farkle requested.

"Yeah! I'll ask my mom if I can sleep over this weekend. That way one of us is always with her." I caught on.

"Against my better judgment…Okay. You have until the start of school Monday. That's it. This is ridiculous." Mr. Matthews ordered.

We all nodded as we filed out.

 _Cory's POV_ –

I can't believe my daughter is lying, avoiding people she cares about, and pushing those she loves away.

I am at a loss as I no longer know what I can really do to help her, short of, as her father and teacher, demanding to know what's going on.

I am afraid to push her, but at this point, nothing else any of us has tried is working.

Topanga hasn't gotten anywhere yet.

Hmm…Maybe I can ask the principal if we can arrange an assembly on bullying next week.

Lucas does have a point, it was too short notice to do anything on it by tomorrow.

And I don't think we'll have any answers either.

I can't necessary ground Riley…The only lies she's really told are that nothing is wrong and the bullying has stopped, and that's out of fear of further bullying.

She took responsibility for her test grades and homework, and without saying it, she probably already grounded herself for that.

I can't help my daughter, or her friends.

It's the worst feeling in the world to have to watch your child suffer and not be able to comfort them.

Hopefully the assignments due tomorrow will help.

 _Friday_ _–_

I looked at my class after their presentations. Everyond did well, and I was proud of them. Everyone's group did well.

I looked at Riley, Maya, Lucas, and Farkle.

All of them, except Riley, seemed to have felt something positive with the presentations overall.

I was very concerned.

"Next week, we will discuss another factor of Friendship, Growth, and Feelings. Remember, even though we started out with it sounding destructive, all issues and situations have two sides."

"You're not going to tell us what it is?" Lucas asked.

"Nope. And that ladies and gentleman is what you call a cliffhanger!" I concluded as the bell rang.

"Enjoy your weekend!"

As the class filed out, I stopped Riley.

"Riley, please stay for a minute." Riley paused in her stop, Maya looked at me hesitantly. I simply nodded my head, as she and the guys waited outside.

"Riley, I'm worried."

"About what, Dad?"

"About you. You seem…down."

"I'm fine, Dad. Really."

"What did you learn today?" I asked simply.

"What?" She asked. I saw the flicker of confusion, surprise, and then something almost calculating as she tried to anticipate what I may have wanted to hear.

"What did you learn today?" I calmly repeatd.

She looked at the floor, no doubt so I wouldn't see the shifting of her eyes back and forth to come up with an answer. I thought she looked a little preoccupied today while the other groups gave their presentations.

"Well…That people change people, and everything is a combination of everything else. Luc, being present, how you react, and circumstance…"

"Riley…" I shook my head gently.

"People change people; I taught you that months ago. That is an everyday lesson. And while, yes. What happens to people, good, bad, indifferent is all of those things and more. Additionally, it's that _because_ people change people, what you or I do affects those around us. Our own choices have consequences, not just to ourselves, but family and friends – even if the consequences aren't immediate."

I saw the tears begin to well up in her eyes as she digested what I was saying. Some might think she was faking it, but I've always known it's genuine and legit.

I think I broke both our hearts.

I caved, because as I went to hug her, she stepped back and with a swift shake of her head, she blinked the tears away.

That I haven't seen before in her.

"Dad, of course. I know that. It's part of gravity; of the gravitational pull. Of course what I do might affect those I love. I know that. That's why I'm careful, so anything I do wont' hurt others."

I zeroed in on that.

"Okay. Can you give me an example, please?"

"Dad, really? I get it, I promise."

"I'm sure you do Riley, but I would still like an example – as your teacher."

She sighed. I could tell I was pushing her, but it was something I needed to do – as her father.

"Fine…When I babysit Auggie, and have wanted Maya to come over, or when I do spend a lot of time with Maya, Auggie feels left out and alone."

She was referring to when she babysat for Auggie last year, on Topanga and my anniversary and when I introduced the Forgiveness Project early.

Yet, I should have known, but wasn't expecting that answer myself.

"Is that acceptable?" Riley asked, clearly wanting to leave. "I need to go to my next class please."

' _Darn!_ ' I think she played me at my own game. She was getting good. Unusually good. She is her mother's daughter.

I nodded my head, and held my hand up to have her wait a few seconds more, as I wrote her, Maya, Lucas, and Farkle late passes.

"Thanks Daddy. See you later."

"Riley." She stopped at the doorframe.

"I love you."

"I love you too Daddy." She replied as she waved at me, and left the room.

I sat in my chair, and put my face in my hands, a further loss at what else to do.


	10. Chapter 10 - The Fight

( _A/N: Hello! Thanks again for the reviews!_

 _Here's Chapter #10!_

 _I am_ _ **extremely**_ _proud of this chapter! I hope you enjoy it too!_

 _ **WARNING : **__This is also a Chapter in which the warning from Chapter #6 APPLIES! This was originally supposed to be the last chapter, but I'm glad it is #10._

 _Thanks again! Please Review! ~TRP~)_

 **Chapter #10** – The Fight

 _Maya's POV_ –

I begged my mom for me to sleep over at Riley's the whole weekend. Unfortunately, she said no, because Shawn had invited us last minute to one of his photography excursions.

I desperately tried for Saturday night, But Mom said we'd be back very late that night, but if I still wanted, I could stay Sunday to Monday.

I texted Riley's dad, and gave him the bad news.

He said it was okay, to say hi to Shawn for him and Topanga, and that he'd let Riley be for the weekend, as the confrontation with her Friday left her pretty drained.

I had a great time with my mom and Shawn, but I was still very distracted with what was going on with Riley.

I even debated on telling Shawn. Even my mom didn't know.

But with my heart breaking at my best friend's pain, I couldn't tell my mom or Shawn. Even though I knew they would be there for Riley, and Cory and Topanga.

Even though we are kids, and it probably is time to let the adults handle this, we had until Monday before school…

We needed to figure this out before then.

Sunday couldn't have come soon enough (even though I felt badly that I wasn't as up to being with Shawn and helping him take pictures as I usually am).

Riley and I hung out like we usually did. We were sitting in our usual place at her bay window.

Except Riley was in a mood it seemed, and not the typical "growing pains of being a female teenager" kind of mood.

"Riley, what's wrong?"

She sighed, as if to say ' _This again_?'

"Maya, _why_ does everyone keep asking me that? How many times do I have to tell you, and everyone else that I am O.K. for you to believe me?!"

Riley wasn't yelling, but I could hear the anger in her voice a lot quicker than I've ever known.

"I don't know. Maybe until you stop acting like nothing is wrong…Riley, you're trying so hard to act like nothing is wrong, we can all tell something _is_ wrong." I replied gently.

I swear I saw her lose a bit of color to her face, as that had not occurred to her in the slightest.

" _Nothing_ is wrong, Maya." Riley said, her eyes determined, yet quickly looked away.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that." I challenged.

I wasn't surprised when she couldn't, and continued to stare out the window.

I sighed. I was going in, diving headfirst...

Here goes nothing…

 _Riley's POV_ –

"Riles…You said the bullying stopped after we got your dad's assignment on people, and circumstances, right? It's already over a week and a half since, and it's Sunday." She started out gently.

"It's not looking like it's stopping Riley…"

She waited for me to reply, but I remained silent.

"Has the bullying continued?" She asked, a little more firmly.

Another beat.

"Yes or no?" I heard the anger slowly creeping into her voice, as I continued to keep quier.

"Riley, answer me now."

I refused.

Maya sighed in clear frustration.

"Fine. Ring Power!"

Well she was certainly pulling out all the stops to get me to spill.

I can't blame her really.

Maya was angry, I was frustrated and scared. I didn't want her to confront me right now.

The tears began to fall, as I started to shake my head no, but then nodded it yes. Ashamed that I've lied to everyone around me for this long, and that I've barely managed to keep it up.

Maya sharply looked out the window. She was angry and hurt.

I did that. Me. How could everything go so wrong, when your intentions are good? I just wanted to protect her, protect all of them.

I just…I just didn't know what to do next…many times.

I was a horrible best friend…Maya shouldn't be my friend… I didn't deserve her, and she doesn't deserve someone like me.

After a few moments of her starring out the window, she seemed to have collected her thoughts; with me still silently crying.

She turned back to me, a look of pure determination on her face.

I think she thought of something that didn't occur to her a few weeks ago. This look was something rather new. It was rather intense.

"How many times have you read them, Riles?" Maya asked me, voice thick; she too was starting to cry.

I shook my head.

"How many times have you read them Riley?" Maya asked again, her voice firmer, steadier.

I didn't want to do this; I began pacing, my breathing getting very labored. I was starting to have another panic attack.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU READ THE TEXT MESSAGES RILEY!?" Maya finally screamed at me.

"ALMOST EVERY SINGLE DAY SINCE THIS STARTED!" I fell to my knees sobbing uncontrollably, as Maya even before my knees hit the floor had her arms around me tightly, as we both wept.

Neither of us knew how long we were there crying, we didn't care.

I just know I didn't want Maya to talk anymore; to confront me anymore. Not even to comfort me anymore.

I just wanted to be alone.

It hurt so, so much! I wanted this all to stop.

During our presentations this past Friday, while speaking of people, circumstances, luck, and other factors of what my classmates and I found, I recall Dad's lecture to us on choice, and the choices we make. Specifically how they affect other people.

All I could think of was how my choices affected those I loved; my parents, my brother, Maya, and my friends…

What have I done?

"Riley, Maya, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

 _Shoot!_ We both thought.

We forgot I was watching Auggie while our parents were at a dinner meeting for Mom's job.

"Go away Auggie." I cried, as I suddently pushed Maya away and leapt onto my bed, burying my face in the pillows.

Guilt overcame me because I just dragged my little brother even further into this than he already was.

I could tell I hurt his feelings.

"Maya…?" Auggie asked. I could hear his voice trembling.

"Oh buddy…It's not your fault. We're…We will be okay. We are just upset at something." Maya said, I think she hugged him, I couldn't be sure. She was good like that, and didn't even know it.

"What are you upset at? Can I help? Is someone being mean to Riley?"

"How did you know? Maya asked.

"Well someone had to say mean things to her. Her phone buzzes a whole lot, and I hear her talk to herself at night when everyone is sleeping."

"What?" I heard Maya whisper in confusion, almost disbelief. Auggie didn't answer her directly.

"Riley, why do you talk badly about yourself? You're not ugly, or stupid. You don't need to change your hair, your clothes, or your face. You're not too tall or fat…You're the best big sister I know! You're smart, you're funny, you play with me, we have fun together…Please don't cry. I want my Smiley-Riley back…."

This only made me cry harder.

"Bud, me, your parents, Lucas, and Farkle are doing everything we can to get Smiley Riley back okay?"

"Okay. Please let me know if and when I can help. I may only be this many, but I want to be part of that team to help get her back…I need her, Maya."

"Come here…We all do Auggie, we all do." Maya said. I could tell she hugged him that time.

Auggie whispered something to Maya, which she returned, but I couldn't hear that either.

"Look, Auggs, why don't you go play in your room, and I'll check up on you later okay? Maybe we can play Pirates if Riley's up to it."

My mind already screamed _'No_!' I wanted to just be alone. I wanted to sleep. No Auggie, No Maya. I just wanted to be alone until tomorrow. Then I'd go back to school and try again.

"Even if she's not, can you still come play with me?"

"Sure." Maya promised.

"Okay. I love you Riley…"

I was too upset to reply.

"She loves you Auggie. And so do I."

Auggie sighed. "I know she does. Thanks Maya. And I love you too." Auggie said as he scampered off.

After he was out of earshot, Maya sat down on the bed next to me.

A minute or two of silence passed as Maya gathered her thoughts.

"So you not only read every single text message almost every day, multiple times knowing you, but you're starting to believe it and tell yourself those things in the middle of the night?!"

I've never heard Maya so furious, not even when I entered her in the art contest…

She didn't even yell this time, it was all in her tone.

"What else am I to believe?" Poor choice of words

"Are you kidding me! What is wrong with you Riley?" (Okay poor choice of words on Maya's part, but I knew how she mean them).

"I don't know, you tell me!" I yelled into my pillow.

"I don't know either! If you have any ideas that aren't inspired by your bully, then let me hear them. You didn't even tell your little brother that you love him! You think you feel guilty now, you should have seen his little face!"

"Not helping, Maya."

"Well I've been trying! You don't seem to want it."

I jerked my face out of my pillows and looked at her.

"That has nothing to do with this! It _has nothing_ to do with me not wanting your help, but what are you or anyone else going to do to stop this?! You _**can't**_ **stop** it Maya, you can't! No one can! Not even me!" I yelled.

"If you know who it is; if we can find out who she is then–"

"Then it gets a thousand times worse Maya! I won't take that risk!"

"Look at what it's already doing to you Riley! We're fighting, you're avoiding classes, and you're pulling and pushing away from everybody, even your little brother! Do you know what he just asked me? He asked " _Can I give Riley a hug_?' The **only** reason I dared to dissuade him was because we're fighting this badly! You're isolating yourself! This isn't the Riley Matthews I know!"

"You're right, it's not! She's gone! Go away!"

I don't want to fight with my best friend anymore. She is better off not being my friend, and not being chained down to me.

"Fine!"

Wow, okay, so I apparently pushed Maya to a point that I didn't think we could reach.

"Fine!" I yelled back.

"Fine! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go defeat the swashbuckler Pirate Auggie from the Northern Isle of Auggie-Room" Maya said, storming out.

I continued to cry into my pillow, not caring if she returned, but glad she went to comfort my brother. He needed it more than me right now, and at least if I wasn't there for him, he had a surrogate big sister in Maya.

 _ **To Be Continued**_ ….

Please Review! Thanks!


	11. Chapter 10(2) - A Brother's Love

_(A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and encouragement. Here is part #2! Enjoy! Please review! ~TRP~)_

 _The warnings from Chapter 6 on apply a bit here (alluded to; the last quarter of the chapter)._

 _Previously_ _:_

" _HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU READ THE TEXT MESSAGES RILEY!?" Maya finally screamed at me._

" _ALMOST EVERY SINGLE DAY SINCE THIS STARTED!" I fell to my knees sobbing…_

… _A minute or two of silence passed as Maya gathered her thoughts._

" _So you not only read every single text message almost every day, multiple times knowing you, but you're starting to believe it and tell yourself those things in the middle of the night?!"…_

… _It has nothing to do with me not wanting your help, but what are you or anyone else going to do to stop this?! You_ _ **can't**_ _ **stop**_ _it Maya, you can't! No one can! …_

…" _Look at what it's already doing to you Riley!...You're isolating yourself! This isn't the Riley Matthews I know!"_

" _You're right, it's not! She's gone! Go away!"_

" _Fine!"_

 _Wow, okay, so I apparently pushed Maya to a point that I didn't think we could reach._

" _Fine!" I yelled back…_

" _Fine!"... Maya said, storming out._

 _I continued to cry into my pillow, not caring if she returned, but glad she went to comfort my brother…_

 **Chapter #10** – Pt. 2 – A Brother's Love

 _Maya's POV_ –

I can't believe we got to this point; this big of a fight. This was so much worse than she not standing up for me against the Short Stack of Pancakes debacle that her Uncle Eric had to mediate. It didn't even matter that I have defended her before, and would continue to do so.

This was beyond her trying to stand up for herself – because she did…

She truly believed what this stupid bully was saying…And it was getting worse and worse…

I felt beyond sick at Auggie asking Riley why she belittles herself when she thought no one else would hear...

How could she torture herself like this? Why is she torturing herself, believing one person over everyone who loves her?

I sighed, wiped away my tears, and took a few deep breathes before knocking on Auggie's door. I heard a muffled 'come in' through the door, and saw Auggie, much like his sister. Face down in his pillows.

"Oh Auggie…" I said. I may not have known how to best comfort him, but he made it easy.

I sat on his bed, rubbing his back a little. He soon sat up, sat on my lap and put his arms around my neck.

"Why is someone being mean to Riley, Maya?"

"I wish I knew." Truly I did.

I _wish_ I knew, but like Riley herself, had no answers whatsoever.

And I'm not sure what hurt the most:

Seeing Riley the way she was, or not being able to help her in the ways I want to – because we don't know who it is.

"What information do you have on who's doing this?"

I chuckled slightly. Sweet, sweet boy. He and his detective work.

I don't want to humor him; I don't want to get him involved. Riley hurting his feelings was beyond enough.

I glanced at him, but all I saw was a serious little brother wanting to protect his big sister, his family.

I caved.

Darn he's good.

"Well, the only thing we know is it's a girl – and we only know that because of her shoes."

"What else was she wearing?"

"Sweatpants and a hoodie sweatshirt."

"Did you see any of the colors?"

"No, she was in the shadows so we didn't see any colors."

"What about her voice?"

"She didn't speak, buddy."

"What is she on mute? Who's got the remote to this person!?"

I had to laugh at his comment. I love this kid

"So you don't have anything?"

"I'm afraid not…"

"Hmm….."

"Uh-oh, what is 'Detective Auggie' thinking of now?" I quipped.

Auggie jumped off my lap.

He pulled open one of toy drawers, where apparently his science kit was located. At first he handed me a brush

"Auggie, we can't exactly dust for fingerprints…We're not police officers."

"No, that was just for you to hold until I got something else. What we're gonna use is even better"

"…Okay…Sure, why not."

"What colors are the lockers?"

"Red and Yellow."

"And the handles?"

"Silver…Auggie, why?"

"What has the form of…How has Riley been getting the most out of her bully?"

"Like communication wise? She's mostly getting text messages on her phone, but I think she'll get notes in her locker sometimes."

"Prefect. Here's what you're gonna do!..."

After handing me the items, Detective Auggie turned into CSI: NY Agent August Matthews.

I smiled; this might actually work!

I was definitely putting THIS into place tomorrow morning!

I shook my head.  
Leave it to a 5 year old to solve an adult prob–…

Hey, wait a second! That's it! He wasn't using logic like the rest of us…He was being not only creative, but simplistic!

He was being a kid!

All of us are trying to stop the bully before we even figured out who it is!

This kid's a genius, he's gonna get into the MENSA program one day – oh my gosh, how do I even KNOW that word/acronym and what is relates to!?

I'm not sure what time Riley fell asleep, but I checked on her after playing a well-exhausted round of Pirates with Auggie, and as a treat, a well deserved huge ice-cream sundae for dinner…

When Mr. and Mrs. Matthews returned home to find Auggie finishing up the huge sundae, I explained why. I didn't reveal the plan itself, but that Auggie came up with the idea and should it work, all would be explained in time. They needed to know that he deserved ice cream for dinner. Mr. Matthews didn't say, but I think I bought the rest of us a little more time...

I also told them of what happened with me and Riley, how often she reread those messages, and told them what Auggie overheard Riley telling herself in the middle of the night.

Yeah, Topanga was much more forgiving after that.

I asked them about Riley being alone at night…I don't know why, but something made me ask. I was scared for her. I really wanted to sleep over until this was all done, but knew Riley wouldn't want a babysitter…

Mr. & Mrs. Matthews said they'd take some safety precautions, but never told me what they were. I actually didn't care what they were only because I knew whatever they were – Riley's parents would keep her as safe as possible, thinking of practically all angles possible, and do the research that was needed.

I checked on Riley right before I left with my supplies kit from Auggie in hand. She was still asleep.

I couldn't wait until school tomorrow!

(Thank you Auggie!)


	12. Chapter 11 - Long Awaited Words

_(_ _ **A/N**_ _: Thanks again to my loyal readers! Here is Chapter #11! Originally this was also part of Chapter #10. The warning still applies a bit, but otherwise it's about a T rating still. Please, please, please review! Thanks! ~TRP~)_

 **Chapter #11 ** – Long Awaited Words

On her way to _Topanga's_ , Maya bumped into Farkle, who was on his way to see Riley.

 _Farkle's POV_ –

"What's wrong?" I asked, seeing Maya's face, and looking rather disturbed.

We sat down at a nearby bench.

"Riley's been lying to us for the past two weeks."

I was momentarily surprised, then angry. "She promised us she wouldn't..." I replied, frustrated.

"She did it to - "

"She did it to protect us, I know. I'm not surprised...But this is ridiculous." I said, cutting Maya off.

"Farkle."

"What?"

"She's been torturing herself...She hasn't been reading the texts in school, but that hasn't stopped her from reading them at home...Even worse than her believing the texts, she's also been talking to herself in the middle of the night – Auggie's heard her."

"No..." This truly shocked me. I honestly thought it hadn't gotten this bad.

"She's been reading them almost every day since this started, and even more so since we confronted the bully two weeks ago."

I raked my fingers though my hair.

"What are we going to do Farkle? I'm worried. I thought we had a handle on this...I thought we had gotten somewhere...I thought...I thought..." Maya dared herself not to cry.

She laid her head on my shoulder, while I wrapped an arm around her.

"You thought we solved it. We were all hoping. I'll talk to her. But what else happened?"

"We got into this big fight...I accused her of not wanting our help...Which she didn't necessarily deny..."

All I could think to do was sigh. "She's feeling she's nothing; beyond nothing..."

"I didn't mean to fight with her, Farkle. I'm just so frustrated, so angry that she's doing this to herself! It's not even the fact tat she lied to us, or hid the truth, or even the fact that I _know_ she did all of this to protect us, but that she had zero regard to herself...I worry so much that...well…I'm worried she's going to start hurting herself..."

"She already is, by reading those texts more than once." I said. I felt a bit of anger really creeping into my tone at the mess Riley didn't seem to be helping herself out of (by coming to one of us, or an adult).

"No...I mean, I mean physically…"

I felt myself stiffen with fear, as it seemed everything in me went cold.

"I told her parents, they said they'd take the proper precautions and keep an extra close eye on her. Her mom is angry at whoever's doing this, and her dad is scared. I can see it in his eyes - Riley's eyes."

"Let me walk you to _Topanga's_ , and I'll go see Riley from there." I said, trying to lighten the intensity of Maya's thoughts.

"Thanks Farkle. But what are we going to do?"

"I don't know yet. We'll figure out something. At least her parents know it's continuing. I think it's beyond time we brought them in anyway. We can't do this by ourselves; not anymore."

Maya nodded, as we reached the diner. I bought Maya a hot chocolate, and left her to her thoughts as I made a beeline to Riley's

Arriving at Riley's house, and being buzzed in by Mr. Matthews, I knocked once I came to the door.

Riley's father opened it, greeting me, and inviting me inside.

"Riley's asleep Farkle. I don't think she's up for seeing anyone. She should be in school tomorrow though." Cory replied.

"To be honest sir, I'm tempted to just go in there and wake her up. Maya told me what happened between them, her fears for Riley, and the fact that she didn't mean to fight with her today.

Mr. Matthews sighed.

"I wish there was a simple answer, Farkle. Have you noticed anything?"

"I feel like she's been forcing herself to be happier...or at least to smile...I've noticed her mood is down when no one; well when she thinks no one is looking...She's not eating as much at lunch...I think only enough to get by during the day, or so no one can say she hasn't eaten much...But if we go by the week, I think it's significantly less.."

"What about in Science, or her other classes?

"Science is okay. English and Algebra too…Home Ecc also...But I've noticed, and I've been in such debate on calling her out on it; maybe I should have...She's been glancing at her cell phone. or rather, if she hasn't done that, I can tell when she gets a new text because she gets severely distracted when it vibrates."

"Maya and I were talking about it before I came...While she didn't say if Riley admitted it or not, Maya seems to think Riley's not telling us to protect us...I don't know if it's protecting us from the bully herself or what, but...That's just how Riley functions I guess..."

"Mrs. Matthews, what can we do, legally?" I asked, as she had returned from putting Auggie to bed.

She sighed. "I don't know yet, Farkle. I just know first thing tomorrow, I will be looking up a digital no-contact order. I may have to put a blanket one on Riley's phone, rejecting all text messages until we can solve this matter."

"What about a restraining order? Riley mentioned you had said something about that?" I almost desperately inquired. This "not having an answer" did _**not**_ compute with my brain…

Mrs. Matthews shook her head. "No, I'm sorry that won't work, simply because this student goes to school with Riley, and the rest of you."

"So we have no options?" I asked despondently. I looked among two of the most important adults in my life other than my parents.

Someone had to have answers!

"I'm afraid that's all we have for right now, Farkle."

I began to pace in a jumble of emotions; mostly frustration and anger.

"So, basically we're at a loss? There's nothing we can do for Riley, nothing to make this stop?" I asked.

"Right now, the only thing we can do is take this day by day." Mr. Matthews said, sadly. "We need to continue to give Riley our support, our love –"

"Even if we disagree with what she's doing?" I interrupted.

I saw Mr. Matthews' face become a bit grim, rather, his lips became a tight, thin line.

"Like I said Farkle, give her the love and support of knowing she's not alone, no matter how alone she feels; no matter the decisions she is making for herself and perhaps the rest of us, even though we din't agree or support those decisions. By no means is it easy."

"Tell me about it." I paused, and we all settled in a somewhat comfortable silence before I spoke again.

"Maya and I, we're worried...What if Riley can't han– "

"We've already took the proper precautions in the time that Maya left and you came over, Farkle. We're worried too...Very much." Mrs. Matthews replied.

I nodded in understanding. Relief even.

"Hey, Farkle? Can you do me a favor? Can you have your dad pick you up from here? There's something I'd like to discuss with him...and I think you should hear it too."

"Um, sure. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is okay. I just need to say some things that have been a long time coming..."

"Sure." I replied, as I called my dad, who said he'd come over in half an hour.

 _Cory's POV_ –

Topanga decided to bake some cookies (setting aside some for Auggie and Riley) while we waited.

Farkle happily suggested the ways in which she could bake the perfect cookie per each person's preference.

A half hour came and went and Stuart Minkus was buzzed up and knocked on the door.

"Stuart, cookies?"

"No thank you Topanga. How are you? Cory?"

"We're okay. Thanks for being willing to come over and pick up Farkle. Please sit. There are some things that I've been wanting to say for quite some time...I just never really knew how and just saying them...well it just never felt...right?" I said, trying not to stammer in discomfort.

Stuart waited calmly, patiently, as Topanga served us tea, coffee, and hot chocolate respectively.

"I'm sorry. For everything. For the name calling, the teasing, even sometimes the physical bullying that I put you through; heck that both Shawn and I put you through in 6th grade. I never realized how it could have effected you, and even _did_ effect you when we were kids...And now that we are adults, and we have to watch our kids go through it...I'm so sorry Stuart."

Stuart took a few moments to digest what I was saying.

To my surprise, he smiled. "All is forgiven, Cory."

"What? Just like that/" I asked in surprise.

"Yes."

"How?! Just...how?"

"Because, you grew out of that at some point in middle school; it helped I suppose that we didn't see each other since we moved to John Adams High. Besides, I think you got a little taste of it back once you had to deal with Harley, Frankie, and Joey..."

I nodded, definitely.

"But most of all, between Jennifer and Farkle, I've learned that not only do people change, but people change people. Plus, what we went through as kids doesn't compare to what they're going through now."

"No, it doesn't. At worst we just teased each other, or got shoved into a locker. And while that wasn't any less acceptable...I guess you could say it was…I don't know...But we were fortunate enough to not have to deal with cyber-bullying..."

"Farkle told me about what Riley has been going through. Should you guys need anything...Please don't hesitate to ask. It's the least I could do, considering how much you've been there for Farkle when he dealt with Billy Ross, and then when we were determining if he had Asperger's..." Stuart said genuinely.

"Thank you Stuart." Topanga said with a small smile.

"How is she doing?"

"Not too good. She fought with Maya today, and the bullying has continued to a point where not only is Riley believing it, but she's rereading the texts, and not telling anyone about it to protect them..." I said, at a loss of what to do for my daughter.

Riley awoke to the smell of cookies baking, or freshly out of the oven.

She remembered her fight with Maya, her heart tightened at the thought, along with her throat.

She remembered during the fight what Maya had said relating to Auggie. She squeezed her eyes shut and tears again began to flow. She though that might have hurt the deepest, with Maya a close second.

Before going out to the kitchen, she sat down at her desk, getting her art supplies out. She drew some pictures that she knew Auggie would like on any other normal day, along with her saying "I'm sorry" and that she loved him in his favorite colors. She also drew a Mr. Googily and some pirates for him. Finishing it up, she slipped it under his bedroom door for him to find in the morning, and walked towards the kitchen.

Seeing her parents, Farkle, and his father at the table, she tried to retreat back into her room.

"Riley wait. I want to talk to you." Farkle replied as he shot out of his seat, and went with Riley to her room.

"You think he'll get through to her?" I asked no one in particular.

"I hope so" Topanga said.

"He will certainly try." Stuart replied, as Topanga poured Stuart another cup of tea, and more coffee for us.

 _Riley's Room_ -

 _Farkle's POV_ –

"I heard what happened..." I started.

Riley didn't immediately look at me.

"What going on here, Riley? It's time to come forward. Friend's don't lie to each other." I said again, surprised at how angry I felt.

"I know..." I heard her say softly.

"So why-"

"To protect you!" Riley said, loud enough to get my attention, to tell me she was serious, upset, and frustrated, but not loud enough to wake Auggie through both his and Riley's closed bedroom doors.

"I figured as much, but Riley–"

"No, you don't get it Farkle. To protect _you_!"

"Me? What do you mean?"

"Remember the day I went home early from school because I didn't feel well in Harper's class? I got a text later that night saying that If I didn't show up the next day for the whole day, and continued then on, then you'd be taking my place until I came back to school. There was no way I was going to let her even start in on you when she had me instead."

"I could have handled it."

"Could you have? Look what happened with Billy, and yeah, we solved it. But this was so much worse, and we don't even know who it is! I wasn't going to let her destroy you. Not again!"

I was lost for words

"Who else was in danger? Maya? Lucas?..."

"She mentioned everyone, including Auggie."

"Wait, so she threatened to hurt everyone, even Auggie?" I suddenly felt very protective of Auggie…I know Lucas would too…Auggie is everyone's little brother.

"No, she only threated to hurt you if I didn't show up to school...She also suggested I start to bully you or maybe Lucas as a way to get her to possibly stop. I obviously refused."

" As for Maya, Lucas, my parents, and Auggie…While she didn't threaten them, she dragged them into the text conversations...My dad being my teacher is the only reason I'm getting through school, my mom being a lawyer won't stop her, me playing pretend with Auggie, things like that. There was _no_ choice, and while I'm not sorry for protecting you all, I am sorry for not telling you. But keeping you in the dark in this case was the only way to keep you safe."

"Riley…Keeping the rest of us safe; that wasn't your _responsibility_ …That wasn't your only option. You knew full well you could've gone to your parents or the principal - and I disagree with what you told Maya about the interim principal – yeah she told me and Lucas."

"No, if I went to anyone else, it would've gotten worse."

"But-"

"But what, Farkle? But what? Tell me, how could I have solved this, how could I have handled this in a way that would have fixed everything? Tell me right now. And before you answer, would you have done the same?" Riley asked me pointedly.

Of all the answers I had, I could not have said I would have done any of them if I were in Riley's current position, or when I had these options when Billy was bullying me. I would potentially do them now, yes, but the situations were different...

I sighed, temporally defeated. I hugged Riley tightly (like she did for me when avoiding Billy), letting her head rest on my shoulder.

Falling back to sleep, I moved her to lay on her pillows, and covered her with the blanket.

Keeping her bunny night-light on, I knew that would be one small source of comfort for her. I made mental note to buy her a star night-light, or rainbow one tomorrow. Turning her lights off, and quietly closing her door, I went back into the kitchen with the adults.

"Anything?" Mr. Matthews asked me, almost anxiously.

I shook my head.

"Except, we were right. She was protecting us; all of us. But especially me."

"What do you mean?" My dad asked.

"Remember the time she went home early from school with headaches and nausea? Well apparently she got a text that night saying that if she wasn't in school for the next full day and from then on, I would be taking her place until she got back."

"Oh man...Which mean she's has been on her guard, and no matter how sick she really feels she won't stay home..." Mr. Matthews said, scrubbing his face with his hands.

"I knew I should have kept her home the past few days...But I think she knew I had a big case and used that to her advantage. Had I known you wore involved Farkle, I would have kept both of you home." Mrs. Matthews said knowing my dad was going to agree.

"But that wouldn't have kept Lucas and Maya safe..." I pointed out.

"True, but I'd still be there to keep an eye on them." Said Mr. Matthews.

"Can we keep her home the next few days?" I asked. "I can stay with her, keep her company."

"Yeah, I think we should Topanga, she's still not looking so good, bully or otherwise." Replied Riley's dad.

"Stuart?" My dad noodled.

"It'll be fine with me, and settled. Farkle, you can stay with Riley for a few days. She needs to get better, a few days away from the bully, but also to get rid of a cold or fever that I know she probably has..."

"And to think, kids usually want to have a fever to stay home from school...Sounds like Riley's trying to make sure you see that she _doesn't_ have one to go _to_ school." My dad commented.

"Ever the protector." I say quietly, yet I know the adults heard.

 _(A/N: Please Review! Thanks_! _)_


	13. Chapter 12 - Knowledge Is Power

_(A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for the wonderful reviews as always! Also, thanks for your patience with this next chapter! I'm sorry if it's a little off. This chapter was difficult to write content-wise; even character-wise, but I think it came out okay. I hope you enjoy! Please review! ~TRP~)_

 **Chapter #12** – Knowledge Is Power

 _The Next Day_ -

The night before, Maya and Lucas received a text from Farkle explaining that because Riley had been sick, but pretended to be okay, her parents were keeping her home. And, because of some unfortunate news relating to Riley's texts, Farkle would be staying with her to keep her company under the guise of also being sick.

With that came the warning to Maya and Lucas to be careful and be on the lookout. Anything could happen.

 _Maya's POV_ -

They knew they were playing with fire, and were already starting to feel the heat.

Maya was excited though. She didn't tell the others of her plan with Auggie, but couldn't wait to get it started...

Arriving early to school...Mr. Matthews texted me last night, saying that since our fight yesterday, it may be good to give Riley some space and also said that Riley and Farkle wouldn't be in today). He and Topanga would get Riley up and to school.

I said that it was okay, to tell her I loved her and that I'd see her whrn she fot ackl.

I have a feeling her parents also didn't want our fight to escalate so early in the morning.

Looking around, and seeing no one, I put my plan into action.

Operation Super Brother was on.

I texted Lucas and Zay and warned them not, under any circumstances to touch Riley's locker.

Wearing gloves, and using a makeup sponge, I placed a powder over and under the slits in the locker door, then using one of my paintbrushes, I coated the powder until it dissolved, leaving an invisible, and unnoticeable film in the openings.

I'm glad I won't have to prevent Riley from touching or leaning against her locker.

I hope this works, I really do.

But I worried how greatly this could backfire if we weren't careful; including me.

Finishing up, I capped everything tightly, and went into the girls bathroom to rinse everything and dispose of the gloves.

I then waited outside for Lucas, as kids began flooding into the building.

Time to play Science Spy! (Auggie's term, not mine).

Lucky for me, we were getting a huge storm over the next few days. Nothing hurricane like; more like tropical storm. It was starting to rain, only to get worse as the day progressed.

The winds were actually going to be the least of our worries, but we were supposed to get dumped on with a ton of rain…Because we lived in Greenwich Village, we had to watch for flooding, what flood zone we were in, and if we were needed to evacuate.

Fortunately, our school also served as an evacuation center if need be. So far, so good though.

As the day went by, Lucas and I didn't see anyone go near Riles' locker.

The storm was raging outside, the wind howled some, but died down. The rain and thunder were more frightening.

I thought in the back of my mind it had to do with Riley and her bully.

I should have known better, much better.

 _Earlier In The Day_ – Lunch

"So, what's going on with Riley and Farkle?"

"Riley's sick, and has been since Thursday or Friday. She and I got into a huge fight."

Lucas looked at me in concern. "Maya…What else?"

"The bully is still at it, and Riley's been keeping us in the dark to keep us safe.

I saw the fire in Lucas eyes before he closed them to attempt to calm himself.

Texas Lucas was back.

"I don't believe this. And she hasn't said _anything_?!" He said in frustration.

I lowered my head, confirming his question.

"We're out of time then." Lucas said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We're out of time. Didn't Mr. Matthews say we only had until this morning to – "

"I bought some time remember? We have a few more days, max because we're not even sure if the bully will attempt to haunt Riley or not while she's not here. But trust me, I'm working on it."

"Yeah, and if it doesn't work, we may never know who is doing this to her, or be able to get it to stop."

"Since when did Moral Compass Ranger Rick become such a downer?"

"We're at a standstill Maya. So, what happened? Why did you and Riely fight?"

' _Oh boy…he's not going to like this…Here goes nothing_...' I thought.

We fought about the bully, but more because of her keeping us safe, and because she made it sound like she didn't want our help."

Lucas rubbed his temples.

"Lucas…Look, I'm not even sure if this is a good idea to tell you, but I will. Riley's been torturing herself. She's been rereading those texts at home, even though she's stopped looking at them here at school. She's been telling herself negative statements about herself when she thought no on eouls hear. But Auggie did…"

 _Lucas' POV_ –

I closed my eyes and continued to rub my temples. I couldn't believe what Myay just told me about Riley. This has gotten so out of hand, we really shouldn't have any more time to try – I have no idea how Maya bought us more time, despite her 'plan.'

It's like my heart heck all of us, our hears broke at what May told me Riley was doing when she thought no one would see or hear.

It took me everything not to barge past Maya, hit a few lockers, and bee-line it to Riley's house to confront her. By the look in Maya's eyes, she wasn't sure if she needed to stop me or not. But Mr. Matthews' words came back to me. " _Do the right thing_."

This had to stop. Now.

"Wait, what about Farkle?"

"Farkle's keeping Riley company. No one wanted to leave her by herself for the next few days, because we know she'd try to sneak into school – or at least would want to. But that's part of it. If Riley wasn't in school, and Farkle was, the bully threatened to bully him until Riley returned to school. And – "

"And knowing Riley, save for a natural disaster, nothing was let that happen." I finished.

"Exactly." Maya confirmed.

"I've got such a headache." I mumbled.

"Look, school's almost over. We'll swing by _Topanga's_ before we go to Riley's."

The ay passed agonizingly shlow. I took notes for Farkle and Riley for math and English, and Ms. Lechak gave me the homework for Farkle & Riley's class.

After picking up some shakes fo our friends at the Bakery, and saying hi to Maya's mother, we headed over.

Mr. Matthews was staying late at school, and Mrs. Matthews had taken half a day to stay with Riley (and Farkle).

Farkle was on his computer, while Riley was sleeping peacefully on the couch. Auggie was over at Ava's

I hate to say it, but she looked horrible.

"How's my little plant?" Maya asked.

"Her sinus infection caught up with her and now has developed into a full-blown cold so keep your distance." Mrs. Matthews warned.

"Fever?" I asked. She nodded.

"Poor Riley…Has there been any movement with…I don't know, anything having to do with Riley's bully?" I asked, now desperate.

"I had to put a blanket block on Riley's phone to forward any new texts to us, and not even show up to Riley's phone."

"How were you able to do that?" I asked.

"When she was sleeping." Maya concluded, with a smile.

"Has there been any new ones?" I asked.

"Only one, simply saying that she couldn't wait for Riley to come back to school."

We all sat down at the kitchen table, keeping an eye on Riley, and snacked on some cookie Mrs. Matthews made from the night before.

Farkle didn't say much, but the look on his face was telling. He had mixed emotions, but you could tell he was concerned.

"How was school?" Farkle asked.

"Good. In History, we have to pick a career we may not think we could see ourselves doing in the future, and shadow them for a few days." I said.

"Oh, that sounds like fun!" Said Riley's mom.

I saw Maya smirk every so slightly and half close her eyes in an attempt to not roll her eyes. To her credit, she succeeded.

"What are you two thinking o doing?" She asked.

Well, if it's oay with Farkle, I want to see what his dad does."

"Really?" This got Farkle's attention. "Yeah, I'm sure it's not easy. Could you ask him?"

"Sure." Farkle said, and started furiously typing on his laptop.

"How about you Maya?" Farkle asked.

Mahya remained quiet at first.

"Maya?" Mrs. Matthews asked.

She fidgeted, which is unlike her.

"Well…I was wondering if…If I could shadow you?" Maya asked quietly, talsmot timidly.

"Really? Me?" Riley's mom asked in awe. "I knew I always loved you my fierce Amazon Warrior!" She said with a smile as she enveloped Maya in a hug. Maya returned both.

Maya and I left before Riley woke up, staying a little longer as Mr. Matthews arrived home.

 _A Few Days Later_ _ **–**_

Over the next few days, Maya and I shadowed Mrs. Matthews and Mr. Minkus respectfully.

When it was time to give our report for History, we both received A's; much to Maya's surprise but not anyone else who knew her so well.

Something good changed in Maya, you could see it in her eyes.

As if a spark was lit, and she was motivated now to really succeed at, or have something else to be passionate about, other than art. (not that art and only art was a bad thing).

I believe that she perhaps found her niche, and dare I say start to drop the "I am smarter than I act," deal.


	14. Chapter 13 - Getting People Together

( _A/N – Hey everyone! Thanks for the loyal readers. Unfortunately, this is a shorter chapter than what we're both used to. I've got a bit of writers block and haven't yet been able to take notes on what I need to continue this story. :-( Hopefully I'll be able to catch it soon. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please don't forget to review! Thanks! ~TRP~)_

 **Chapter #13** – Getting People Together…

It was Friday afternoon. Cory had demanded that Maya see if her plan had worked yet, because everyone was tired of waiting, and Farkle wanted to get back to school, but didn't want to leave Riley.

Topanga even wanted Riley back at school, as she was now over her sinus infection/cold.

Maya, making sure she wasn't followed, or that no one was watching or around, did was asked, and pulled out the other piece of equipment that Auggie had let her borrow.

She grinned triumphantly.

' _I_ knew _the bully couldn't hold off a full week. Yes!_ ' Maya celebrated happily.

She took a very good picture with her cell phone, and left everything alone, as she raced towards Riley's house.

 _At The Matthews_ –

It had been a long week for Riley, but an even longer one for Farkle.

Though Farkle made due with feeding into class remotely like he did when he was being bullied by Billy last year, Riley only half paid attention.

She knew hiding and running from her problems was not the answer; she and Farkle had many conversations about it during the day.

She had cabin-fever, but didn't want to move; she didn't have the energy.

Strange enough though, Lucas only had texted her to see how she was. He didn't come to visit.

On one hand she was glad, but on another was kind of hurt by it.

She stayed with the "glad" aspect, simply because she didn't have to give the same answers to the same questions.

Throughout the week, she and Farkle were pleased to hear that Maya and Lucas had with shadowing Topanga and Stuart.

Riley was on the couch, with Farkle at the table, when Maya furiously hit the buzzer half a dozen times. After being buzzed up, it was as if Maya didn't wait for the elevator but raced up the stairs, as she had to catch her breath upon entering the room.

"Maya, slow down honey, here." Topanga said, handing her a glass of water.

Maya took a deep breath before downing half of the glass in one sitting.

"Auggie, Auggie! We did it!" Maya said after a minute.

"Did what?" Farkle asked.

"Maya! Auggie called, as he came running into the living room, and launched himself into Maya's arms – much to the confusion of everyone else.

"We're one step closer to finding the bully!" Maya said, as she spun she and Auggie in a circle, before putting him down.

"How?" Riley said, bewildered.

"We have her (or his) fingerprints!"

"Maya, we're not the police, we can't put it into a forensics lab or the police computer systems to see who it is."

"Farkle, for a genius, you think way too hard!" Maya said with a smile.

"We don't need to do that."

"So what was the point of getting the bully's fingerprints?" Riley asked.

"Because, since he or she touched your locker, the residue from what Auggie gave me is all over their fingers!"

"But it can wash off." Farkle pointed out.

"Oh would you stop being a grumpy genius?" Maya replied, not wanting Farkle to ruin her exuberant mood.

"Yes, it will wash off, but not entirely. There should still be some leftover by Monday, and I plan to add more of the stuff to it, so if he or she does it again, we'll really have them caught."

"But Maya…How are you going to get the students together? It's a big school, not everyone will be able to fit in the cafeteria or auditorium." Riley said.

"That's why we do it by grade, starting with ours."

"Do what?" Cory said, arriving home.

"What took you, Matthews?" Maya said, her teasing glint in her bright blue eyes.

"Train delay. So what are you talking about?"

"Simple. Mr. Matthews, can you call the principal and arrange a school trial?"

"Trail? But no one's been accused of anything Maya."

"Okay, so…we hold the whole grade responsible, until we find out who really has it out for Riles."

"Maya, honey, we can't just…for lack of a better word, profile your peers. Nor can we go accusing the entire student body, let alone random students." Topanga pointed out.

"But I've been working on this all week! I have a list of people, and while they're very few, instead of asking them and having them denying it, let's prove it!"

"Maya, have you learned nothing for the past few days? Innocent until proven guilty honey, not the other way around." Topanga lightly reprimanded.

"But I _can_ prove guilt…I just need a darkened room, and our peers for starters."

"Maya, even if you have potential proof, you could get accused of setting someone up – which you kind of did."

"Yeah, to _catch_ them!"

Cory looked at Maya, then Topanga. "Entrapment?"

"Not by the cops, so...As far as I know, no. Maya didn't know for sure the bully would strike, but suspected he or she would…" Topanga clarified somewhat.

"…And took precautions to help secure the identity of the bully." Maya added, trying to help.

"But Topanga's right, Maya. We can't just accuse your whole grade of bullying Riley and weed them out one by one on who's innocent…It is innocent until proven guilty." Cory said.

"But if we can just watch a movie – Heck, let's find a movie on Belgium 1831 – "

"Yayyyyyyyy!" Called Farkle from the table.

Maya smiled, and rolled her eyes. "Then I have the darkened room to do what I need. Please Mr. Matthews? Then we can hold the trial…"

Maya didn't quite beg, but pulled the puppy-dog eyes she sees Riley give on occasion, hoping Cory would cave.

"I'll see what I can do." Cory said, rubbing the back of his neck in slight discomfort of the situation.

"Knew you were the best, Matthews!" Maya said, giving Cory a tight hug, before doing the same to Topanga, and dragging Riley and Farkle to Riley's' room, with Auggie on her back.

 _(A/N – Please review! Thanks! ~TRP~)_


End file.
